Terra Formars: Proyecto Anexx I
by Inferno999
Summary: Hace 500 años la humanidad puso en marcha el Programa "Terraformizacion" de Marte. Pero las naves BUGS#1 y el BUGS#2 descubrieron algo terrible. Los organismos que enviaron, habian evolucionado. Las Cucarachas Evolucionaron, matando a casi toda la tripulacion. Ahora 20 años despues se esta formando un nuevo equipo, con los seres mas poderosos del planeta
1. Sleccion de Sujetos, partida a Marte

**Damas y caballeros se que esto no es lo que esperaban, pero aun asi no pude resistir la tentación, por tanto les presento a esta idea que surgió de en mi mente hace un tiempo, como solo disfrútelo, como siempre les deje una nota al final, espero la lean**

 **Como sea…**

 **¡ACCION!**

 **Declaimer: Nada de lo establecido aquí me pertenece, GR es propiedad de Man of Action y Terra Formar propiedad de su respectivo ilustrador y Estudio**

Terra Formars: Proyecto Anexx I

 **Capitulo 1: Selección de Sujetos. Partida a Marte**

Hace más de 500 años la humanidad se decidió a dar un paso más allá al tener el objetivo de colonizar Marte pero para ello era necesario "moldearlo" de forma que pudiese ser habitable, por ello se puso en marcha el proyecto "Terraformacion" que consistía en enviar organismo seleccionados para hacer de Marte un lugar habitable, se envió un musgo especial para crear dióxido de carbono y que a la vez provocara la manifestación del oxigeno pero también había que enviar otro organismo que pudiera fermentar el musgo, ahora… ¿cual organismo sería el más apropiado para enviar a Marte y que sobreviviera? Lo saben muy bien ese fue **La Cucaracha,** se envió a una colonia de cucarachas para que pudieran fermentar el musgo y hacerlo habitable para cuando lo humanos viajaran…per…algo salió mal. Más de 500 años despues en el 2577 se envió a un grupo de astronautas para revisar como iba la Terraformacion del planeta…por razones que son desconocidas se perdió contacto con la tripulación y con el BUGS #1, mas de 16 años despues un nuevo grupo seleccionado de astronautas de diferentes países fueron enviados para ver que paso, lo que se encontró no podía ser más horrible, en estos 500 años los organismos que fueron enviados habían evolucionado en una forma humanoide y primitiva… **Las cucarachas habían evolucionado** nadie sabe cómo pero se presume que podría deberse a la alta radiación espacial y también a que las cucarachas se habían adaptado. En más miles de millones de años las cucarachas nunca han tenido la necesidad de cambiar…

Hasta ahora…

Casi toda la tripulación del BUGS #2 había sido asesinada, con excepción de dos personas supervivientes el joven Japonés Shokichi Komachi y el otro joven Japonés Ichiro Hiruma. Sin duda fue un acontecimiento que fue grabado en la historia de la humanidad, la única razón por la que sobrevivieron fue porque…fueron "cambiados". En los últimos años se desarrollo un tratamiento médico que le daba a ciertas personas habilidades super humana, el proyecto "Cirugía Insecto" que consistía en implantar células de insecto a personas cuyos cuerpo sean compatibles, lastimosamente de 10 personas solo una o dos sobreviven la cirugía ya que la tasa de probabilidades es de apenas un 36% lo que deja un 64% en la tasa de mortalidad de que el sujeto muera…es arriesgado pero los resultados son satisfactorios pero lastimosamente no fue suficiente para ir encontrar del Rey de los Insectos…la cucaracha, rápida, fuerte, resistente, no conocen el miedo o el dolor…pero tampoco son invencibles

 **En la Actualidad**

 **Ubicación: Cuarteles de la U-Nasa, Japón**

A solo 5 días para que empiece el viaje a Marte, nuestra valiente tripulación de más de 100 pasajeros, había algunas cosas que faltaban por socializar. El capitán Komachi veía orgullo a sus nuevos integrantes, entre ellos había alguien muy especial, Akari Hizamaru "el primero" ¿Qué tiene de especial? Lo descubrirán mas adelantes. También están los mexicanos recién reunidos Marcos E. García de 16 años. Cirugía O.M Tipo Insecto: Araña Cazadora, Alex K. Stewart el mayor de 17 años. Cirugía O.M Tipo Ave: Agila Arpía y Sheila Levit de 16 años. Cirugía O.M Tipo Pez: Gran Tiburón Blanco, esos tres eran amigos de la infancia que pasaron por situaciones horribles pero se las arreglaron para llegar hasta aquí con una misión. También está la Estadounidense Michelle K. Davis hija del capitán de la nave anterior BUGS #2 Donatello K. Davis el hombre que Komachi hasta el dia de hoy admira y respeta incondicionalmente por sacrificarse a costa de su propia vida para salvarlos. También tenemos al prodigio y campeón mundial en el boxeo de Peso de Pluma, Keiji Onizuka cuya habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sumando al tipo de Cirugía que se le aplico lo convierten en una fuerza innata a tomar en consideración y que nunca se le deba de subestimar. Cirugía O.M Tipo Crustáceo: Mantis Marina, Jared Anderson de 24 años de edad, es un cabeza dura pero de buen corazón y que siempre pone a sus amigos y compañeros antes todo, a pesar de de sentirse como un inútil aun con ello siempre está dispuesto a ayudar como sea posible. Cirugía O.M Tipo Mamífero: Orca Asesina, asi como otros soldados más que están aquí por una causa en común. Exterminar las cucarachas y acabar con el virus que asola nuestro planeta

Pero. . . . . . . . . . .

Aun había algunos cabos que amarrar…

-'Aun tenemos que presentarles a… "ellos", el equipo aun no está completo'- pensó el capitán mientras veía a sus compañeros celebrar

 **Flashback, hace 1 años**

 **Ubicación: Ciudad-Z, Pueblo Fantasma**

El Capitán Shokichi Komachi y la Sub Capitana Michelle K. Davis estaban en busca de seres con capacidades útiles contra los "Terrafomers" aquello con el poder de ser superior a lo antes visto y la primare parada era en el país del capitán, hace mucho tiempo en una cierta ciudad, bautizada como al "Ciudad Fantasma" por la Asociación de Héroe, una organización que se encarga de reunir personas con capacidades especiales para servir como "héroes" desde hace 3 años, pero estos héroes estaban destinados a permanecer en la tierra para protegerla. Sin embargo existe cierto individuo que es parte de la asociación que no es muy apreciado o respetado aun despues de ver sus habilidades en acción aquel chico que dice ser "Héroe por Hobby". Ellos estaban aquí para reclutarlo ya que sus poderes… **son únicos y de temer**

-¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchas, Komachi? ¿Realmente este tipo que mencionas es tan fuerte como dices?- pregunto aun dudosa pero él capitán mantenía una expresión sumamente seria, el…lo había visto…aunque solo fue una vez él lo había visto…pero eso fue hace mucho

-Michelle…- la sub capitana lo mira igual de seria ya que por el tono ronco de voz era claro que no estaba vacilando en lo más mínimo

-Yo lo vi…hace un tiempo, unos monstruos marinos vinieron a atacar la superficie, me había encargado de algunos de ellos pero eran condenadamente fuertes…en ese momento tenía mis dudas de si lograría salvar a las personas…pero algo aun más horrible sucedió, el vino… "El Rey del Mar" esa bestia barrio el piso conmigo, mi veneno no le afectaba ya que el dijo que su condimento favorito para sus comidas era el veneno del caracol cónico para darle "sazón" en ese momento de no ser porque aquel Cyborg Genos apareció hubiera sido aplastado pero aun asi tampoco fue suficiente, pero entonces…"Él" apareció, esa bestia aun transformada le dio un poderoso golpe pero en mi shock, no le hizo nada y fue cuando "Él" contraataco…fue un golpe, un solo y poderoso golpe basto para que el "Rey del Mar" fuera destruido. No lo creí en ese momento pero…no podía estar equivocado…ese muchacho tiene un poder temible pero aun asi…es un "Héroe"-

Komachi termino el relato mientras Michelle lo escuchaba con una expresión inmutable pero en el interior estaba sorprendida…no podía negar que un criatura llamada el "Rey del Mar" había atacado una ciudad ya que eso fue publicado en las noticias, pero saber que su capitán no basto para derrotarlo es algo que la dejo en shock, pero nada supera el que le haya dicho que un hombre fue capaz de matar a tremenda monstruosidad con solo un golpe

-Komachi… ¿De quién se trata?- el capitán se rio un poco dejando de lado la seriedad al recordar el nombre tan descriptivo y gracioso que le pusieron a ese "Héroe"

-Lo llaman "Calvo con Capa"…pero él prefiere que lo llamen…Saitama- la pobre rubia tenía que buscar la forma de no reírse, lástima que el capitán no ayudaba ya que cuando lo dije no dejo de reírse, pero aun asi, ese hombre merece respeto…pero en ese momento la risa termino ya que sus instintos se activaron

Komachi no lo pensó dos veces y salto hacia atrás a gran velocidad junto con Michelle y en ese momento una figura había aparecido llegando desde el cielo creando un cráter en el impacto. Los dos soldados veían seriamente al ser que había aparecido

 **-Oiya, Oiya…que tenemos aquí, pero si son dos visitante nuevos… ¡Yo soy BunnyMan! ¡Y seré su guía en este sangriento y divertido viaje! ¡Kyakakakaka!-**

Los dos miraban al monstruo, era horrible, en efecto era un conejo…pero uno humanoide completamente musculo y fornido más que las cucarachas y si contamos la fuerza en sus piernas y velocidad…este combate podría ser peligroso, que bueno que los dos no eran humanos

-Oye, Komachi…-

-Si…-

-¿Algunas vez has comido estofado de conejo?- a BunnyMan no le gusto ese comentario, se estaba empezando a enojar

-No…pero dicen que es muy apreciado en algunas países- respondió mientras se preparaba para inyectarse una dosis de la droga al igual que Michelle y BunnyMan miraban esas inyecciones muy dudoso

-Entonces permíteme hacerte un buen platillo cuando acabemos con este pobre animal-

A BunnyMan le salieron venas por todo el cuerpo y sus ojos brillaron rojo profundo mientras sus músculos empezaron a expandirse y agrandarse, le salieron cuernos y sus unas se hicieron más grandes al convertirse en garras, sus muslos se agrandaron junto con sus piernas

 **-¡Ustedes malditos Humanos…! ¡Que…!-**

El tenso las piernas y dio un poderoso salto que destrozo la mitad de la calle tras de el

 **-¡SE HAN CREIDOOOOOO!-**

En ese momento pasaron cosas que nadie entendía, BunnyMan impacto en un edificio cerca de un puente destrozando toda a su paso, pero ni Komachi ni Michelle fueron absorbidos por el impacto…todo lo que vieron fue una mancha amarilla con rojo y ¿Un brillo reflejante? Los dos estaban confundidos pero cuando levantaron la mirada una luz los segó era el reflejo del sol pero Komachi reconocía que podía hacer ese tipo de reflejo la única cosa era…

Una cabeza calva

-Maldición… ¿de nuevo ese maldito conejo causando problemas otra vez? Carajo si hubiera ido en esa dirección hubiera destruido el super merado donde me hacen descuento por los mariscos- los dos miraban impasibles al "héroe" frente a ellos, el calvo bajo a los soldados que al parecer vieron que estaban en la azotea de él edificio mientras BunnyMan confundido parecía buscarlos en los escombros

-¡S-Saitama-san!- el susodicho bajo la mirada a su brazo derecho con un "¿Huh?" mientras miraba al hombre mayor que se le hacía familiar…pero en ese momento recordó el incidente con aquel hombre pez

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Bumblebee-Kun, tiempo sin verte, como has estado!- respondió Saitama al reconocer al hombre que ayudo a toda esa gente en el bunquer de seguridad hace tiempo, Saitama tiene problemas para recordar nombres pero aquel tipo le dio razones para reconocerlo al igual que Genos al arriesgar su vida, por ello decidió tomar ese nombre en caso de algún dia llegara encontrarlo de nuevo

-T-Te dije que soy un avispón…Saitama-san- el capitán tenía una gota por el apodo y Michelle bueno…parecía que estaba… ¿Conteniendo la risa? ¡Si tampoco es para tanto!

-Es lo mismo- respondió el calvo vagamente mientras los ponía en el suelo, el héroe se quedo viendo a la mujer rubia que venía con el

-Vaya Bumblebee-kun lograste conseguirte una novia, no está mal- Komachi se atraganto con su propia saliva mientras trato de explicar que no era asi muy alarmado, Michelle estaba roja e incómoda mientras Saitama parecía reírse como si hubiera logrado lo que quería

-¡N-No es asi! ¡N-Nosotros n-no estamos en ese tipo de…b-bueno si somos cercanos pero tampoco, n-no es que no me agrade ni nada pero, t-tampoco es como…n-no la odio o algo pero…!-

 **¡BAM!**

-¡HAY!-

Michelle le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara y dejara de decir idioteces mientras el calvito se reia

-Jejeje, tranquilo solo era un broma, solo te molestaba- hablo tranquilo, Michelle veía al hombre frente a ella, parecía joven, no más de 24 o 25 años pero aún si estaba calvo no parecía en buena forma derecho se veía enclenque, traía una mono amarillo con bragueta en la parte del cuello que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y una capa blanca con broches en los hombros de color amarillo, en sus manos tenía unos grandes guantes de látex rojos y botas igualmente rojas para cualquier persona este hombre parecería el típico sujeto enclenque bueno para nada…pero era todo lo contrario

En ese momento los instintos de todos activaron de nuevo

 **-¡LOS ENCONTREE!-**

Michelle y Komachi dieron un salto para apartarse pero Saitama se quedo donde estaba y termino por recibir un poderoso golpe de BunnyMan dejando a los dos en el asombro puro ya que el golpe no logro mover a Saitama ni un solo milímetro, su expresión seguía siendo la misma e incluso parecía que aun estaba conversando casualmente con ellos

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si seguimos conversando en mi casa? Genos debe de preparar suficiente comida para todos…pero primero-

Los instintos de BunnyMan latieron como locos y sin pensarlo dos veces este salto lejos de Saitama, tanto Michelle como Komachi podían verlo claramente, en la mirada de ese conejo monstruoso estaba proyectada

 **Un miedo puro e intenso**

Sus instintos le gritaban

 **¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!**

 **¡ESE TIPO ES PELIGROSO!**

 **¡MORIRAS!**

Saitama solo estaba ahí con la mirada tranquila y una expresión relajada con los brazos cruzados

-Bien, primero…-

El bajo los brazos y se puso en una pose de pelea parecida al boxeo

-Terminemos con esto…-

BunnyMan estaba alarmado pero aun asi cuando sus instintos le gritaban una y otra vez que no se le acercara, esta vez no los escucho

 **-¡YO SOY BUNNYMAN! ¡NINGUN HUMANO ESTA POR ENCIMA DE MI, VOY A DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS! ¡YO SOY UN SOBREVIVIENTE DE LA "HOUSE OF EVOLUTION" Y DESTRUIRE A LA ANTIGUA HUMANIDAD COMO MI AMO QUIZO! ¡LOS MATARE! ¡A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-** el pobre enloqueció y su cuerpo se hizo aun mas grande, voluminoso y feroz en todo su cuerpo brotaron grandes venas y tanto sus cuernos como sus colmillos y garras se hicieron más grandes y gruesas, a estas alturas Komachi y Michelle no podrían hacerle nada, sin embargo Saitama se veía… ¿Fastidiado? Mas que asustado o serio parecía que estaba molesto y como si esto fuera una molestia de todo los días

En ese momento BunnyMan dio un impulso monstruoso destrozando lo que estaba tras de él tratando de dar un golpe directo pero cuando impacto algo paso, Saitama no estaba ahí, todos vieron impactados ya que el calvito estaba detrás del monstruo y… ¿Comiendo una zanahoria? BunnyMan se dio la vuelta confundido mientras veía a Saitama hacer algo…parecido a cierto ídolo americano de las caricaturas

-Ñeeee~ ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Huh?-

 **-¿Ah?-**

…

-¿Qué puedo decir? …no lo resistí- en ese momento Saitama tenso su puño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **-¡BUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!-**

BunnyMan había sido destrozado en un solo puñetazo y sus restos empezaron a caer en una lluvia de sangre y tripas, Saitama solo suspiro al ver que el combate termino despues de un golpe otra vez…luego se dirigió a sus dos amigo que estaban con los ojos bien abiertos y en shock pero eso se termino cuando el hablo

-Asi que Bumblebee-kun… ¿Qué es eso que querías contarme?-

 **Tiempo despues**

 **Ubicación: Departamento de Saitama**

Komachi se tomo la molestia de explicar todo lo que sucedió y claro a Saitama le llovió toda una historia larguísima que ya lo estaba agobiando y luego Michelle también se metió a contar todo lo que sabían hasta que Saitama no lo soporto y grito " **¡Hablan demasiado! ¡Resuman todo en una frase corta de máximo diez palabras!** " en ese momento los agentes se quedaron un minuto en silencio mientras Genos solo escuchaba por curiosidad mientras limpiaba los trastos, hasta que Komachi hablo

-En resumen: "Queremos que vengas a Marte para luchar contra las cucarachas"-

(Esa frase me salió con las justas XD)

Saitama se quedo callado por un momento, hasta que decidió hablar

-Claro…porque no- dijo con mucha naturalidad mientras Genos que no podía oponerse a la decisión de su maestro aun asi debía dar su opinión

-Sensei, no cree que sería un poco arriesgado… ¿Qué pasara con la tierra? Los héroes aquí son fuertes, pero aun hay amenazas que solo usted es capaz de eliminar ¿Está seguro de esto? ¿No recuerda lo que dijo la bruja Shibabawa sobre que la tierra está en peligro?- el héroe calvo se mantuvo serio pero en ese momento sonrió confiado

-¿Y eso qué?-

-¿Eh?- una vez mas Genos vio como su maestro adopto otra vez esa actitud de emoción

-"¿Qué los héroes no podrán hacer nada?" Yo no te he enseñado eso, Genos. Has visto a los Clase S pelar cierto, ellos son fuertes y tú también además yo no estare aquí para siempre, debes de tomar tus riendas y ser capaz de proteger a la tierra y a sus habitantes si algún dia yo me fuera. Además la amenaza de esas cucarachas quizá sea el peligro que la bruja Shibabawa había predicho, es momento de cambiar el futuro-

El calvo se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a su pupilo con una sonrisa confiada y emocionada enseñando el pulgar arriba al igual que con los otros dos agentes

 **-Genos…a partir de ahora serás el guardián de la Tierra mientras no estoy. Asegúrate de que nadie te venza ¿Si?-**

Tanto Komachi como Michelle sonreía para sus adentros al ver el discurso del calvito y ese discurso si llego a Genos que estaba con una expresión seria e hizo una reverencia

-¡Hai, Sensei!-

Luego Saitama se dirigió a sus invitados

-Bien, Komachi-san, Michelle-san… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

 **Tiempo actual**

 **Ubicación: Cuarteles de la U-Nasa**

Asi como Saitama hubo varios otros "Super Humanos" que fueron elegidos para este proyecto. Muchos de ellos recomendados por organizaciones de gran poder…entre ellas, estaba la organización militar más poderosa de los Estados Unidos, esta organización conocida como "Providencia" claro muchos agentes que fueron recomendados se sometieron a la Cirugía Órgano Mosaico, una cirugía que expande los horizontes de la ya oxidada y obsoleta Cirugía Insecto, algunos de lo que sobrevivieron a la prueba son. Oficial/Comandante de la 2da división junto con Michelle K. Davis, Callahan R. Smith. Cirugía O.M Tipo Mamífero: Rinoceronte Blanco y compañero Sargento Kenwyn Jones Cirugía O.M Tipo Insecto: "Phoneutria" Araña Errante Brasilera y finalmente Cesar Salazar, el científico más importante de Providencia decidió someterse a la cirugía ya que necesitaba esas muestras y aislar el patógeno necesario para crear la cura por tanto si iba a estar en terreno hostil, necesitaba como defenderse y no ser una carga para los demás, por tanto el resultado. Cirugía O.M Tipo Anfibio: "Phyllobates Terribilis" también conocida como Rana Flecha Venenosa Dorada, el "animal" más peligroso y poderoso que existe, será parte de la 1ra División para la colecta de muestras pero Providencia declaro que sus armas más poderosas debían de ir y entre ellas estaban… "Los Hermanos de la Destruccion" "El Shinigami" "El Titan de Acero", "Monstruos con piel Humana" esos son algunos de los nombres que el mundo les puso a estas dos "personas" si cabe el termino, el hermano menor del científico Cesar Salazar, el ultimo "EVO" sobre la faz de la tierra, Rex Salazar será enviado a Marte para proteger a la humanidad y el segundo científico más inteligente del mundo Alexander J. Mercer será enviado a Marte igualmente para hallar la cura del "Virus A.E" para su hermana menor Dana, a como dé lugar

Estos seres serán parte del proyecto "Anexx I" y serán enviados a Marte

Aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia…

 **Un tiempo más tarde**

 **Ubicación: Nave del Anexx I, a solo 10 días de llegar a Marte**

Las pruebas habían terminado y los resultados fueron…Alarmantes

-¿Qué sucede doctor?- pregunto Komachi a uno de los científicos que habían puesto las pruebas para medir las capacidades de algunas de los nuevos sujetos, primero iba cierto calvito…

-S-Señor Komachi… ¿P-Puedo saber…? ¿Dónde encontró a este monstruo?- El doctor estaba completamente palido como si hubiera visto a un Terraformer pero no era el caso

-¿Se refiere a Saitama-san? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto y el doctor le paso una hoja con las pruebas, ahí estaba una foto del calvito mientras se hurgaba la nariz y los datos recurrían toda la hoja, dejando a Komachi impresionado

"#1. **Sujeto:** Saitama (sin apellido) (JAPON). Aun estando en sus 25 años, está completamente calvo.

 **Fuerza:** Desconocida, se le ha visto levantar más de 150 toneladas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo o dificultad, se desconoce sus límites.

 **Resistencia:** Igualmente Desconocida, en ninguna de las pruebas ha mostrado un solo signo de agotamiento.

 **Velocidad:** Se ha confirmado que asombrosamente es capaz de percibir fácilmente un objeto que viaja a velocidades super sónicas al haber atrapado sin problemas la bala de un francotirador anti-Terraformer y es capaz de moverse a una velocidad aun superior pero no está confirmado si puede llegar a la de la luz.

 **Cirugías de Órgano Mosaico:** Ninguna en su historial, eh incluso afirmo y se lo cita que "Jamás había escuchado de ellas antes".

 **Habilidades y Artes de combate:** Nunca entreno en toda su vida un estilo de pelea, ya sea lucha libre o artes marciales o boxeo ya que jamás las necesito porque cada batalla que ha librado ha sido invicta en un "Flawless Victory" ya que todas sus batallas han terminado matando a su oponente despues de solo recibir UN SOLO PUÑETAZO.

 **Clasificación:** El "Ser Humano Más poderoso del Planeta" Oficial/Comandante de la 1da división del Anexx I junto con Shokichi Komachi.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 22 de Septiembre del 2590(Acuario)

 **Le gusta:** La sopa de miso, rameen pero en especial los huevos estrellados.

 **No le gusta:** Que sus oponentes no sean capaces de darle un combate satisfactorio.

 **Objetivos:** Esta en una búsqueda interminable por un contrincante capaz de darle una buena pelea.

 **Domicilio:** Ciudad Z (ciudad fantasma)

Actualmente ocupa el rango 21 de la clasificación A de la famosa Asociación de los héroes, Decidió ir a Marte ya que escucho que los seres que lo ocupaban eran sumamente poderoso por ello decidió comprobarlo y se le cita "Si esos tipos son tan fuertes como dices. Espero que me den una buena pelea" también siendo un "Héroe" sabía que tenía que hacer lo mejor por proteger la tierra y a sus habitantes, no posee ninguna habilidad como la regeneración pero JAMAS han podido dañarlo, ya sea con cortes o con golpes, nadie ha sido capaz de dañar su cuerpo lo cual deja en duda si se le pueda llamar "Humano" pero al parecer no presenta ninguna mutación genética, partes robóticas o alguna pastilla/medicamento que le de estos atributos, cuando se le pregunto respondió esto "Simplemente entrene durante tres años, durante ese tiempo de mi cuenta de dos cambio en mi cuerpo, Perdí mi Cabello y me volví Fuerte". Nadie es capaz de creerlo pero él sigue diciendo lo mismo...y con las pruebas de sangre que se le han hecho esta confirma que Saitama es y sigue siendo 100% "Humano"

El capitán solo sonrió al ver los datos ya que estaban completamente en lo correcto

-Sí, no cabe duda de que esto es Saitama-san, nuestro mejor exponente contra esas hijas de puta- luego procedió a revisar al siguiente sujeto y este le dejo un poco intrigado, tenía unos atuendos muy variados y la capucha cubría un poco su rostro, tenía unos zapatos deportivos, pantalones jeans vaqueros azules, una sudadera con capucha y una chaqueta de cuerpo negra con dos rayas blancas simétricas en los ante brazos

"#2. **Sujeto:** Alexander J. Mercer (USA). Aun cuando aparenta tener más de 28 o 29 años, está comprobado que podría tener más de 600 o 634 años en realidad.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 06 de Octubre de 1987(Escorpio), debido a circunstancias que el Gobierno Estadounidense clasifico como "ALTAMENTE CONFIDENCIALES" Alex Mercer parecer ser inmortal pero se desconoce cómo es posible considerando la tecnología de aquel tiempo.

 **Fuerza:** Hasta ahora según las pruebas el parece soportar más de 90 toneladas y una presión que podría destrozar a un submarino ruso reforzado.

 **Resistencia:** Desconocida, jamás muestra agotamiento, no se le ha visto comer, dormir o siquiera respirar y el ha mencionado y se le cita "No los necesito. Yo pre siendo de esas debilidades que los humanos poseen", sigue siendo un misterio.

 **Velocidad:** Sorprendentemente, Alex es capaz de correr a gran velocidad en todas las direcciones, ya sea vertical o horizontalmente y su velocidad y tiempo de reacción ante el peligro son de temer y envidiar.

 **Cirugías de Órgano Mosaico:** Ninguna ya que él ha afirmado y se le cita "Eso no es necesario, yo ya tengo mis propias mejoras y trucos", se desconoce el significado de esto.

 **Le gusta:** Muy pocas cosas pero ha mostrado interés en el manga Japonés y artículos de anime igualmente, también parece querer adquirir conocimiento.

 **No le Gusta:** No saber sobre algo o equivocarse ya que desea poseer conocimiento pero tampoco que algún idiota trate de acercarse a su Hermana Menor sin su consentimiento.

 **Habilidades de Combate:** Al parecer tiene un alto conocimiento en casi todas las artes del mundo, desde artes marciales (experto), boxeo (experto), lucha libre (experto), artes de asesinato (letalmente experimentado), Pakour (experto), e incluso algunas que ya no eran enseñadas también posee una regeneración única como la planaria al ser capaz de reconstruir su cuerpo entero de una destrucción masiva a base de una sola célula.

 **Clasificación:** "El Monstruo con Piel Humana" Oficial/Comandante de la 5ta División del Anexx I junto con Adolf Rainhardt.

 **Domicilio:** Times Square, Nueva York. Actualmente pasa una vida tranquila con su hermana menor Dana Mercer, pero esta fue afectada por "El Virus Marciano".

 **Objetivos:** Alex se decidió a ir a Marte para buscar y saturar la cura a como dé lugar para salvar a su hermana menos (por alguna razón sus poderes son repelidos por el virus pero es capaz de reducir la tasa de mortalidad un 55%)"

-Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días, pero nos será muy útil- Komachi esta vez estaba más impresionado, Alex Mercer…había escuchado de él en el pasado, aunque más lo describen como un terrible criminal, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que ayude en la misión, sus poderes son desconocidos pero es que combatirá a las cucarachas muy bien, como todo un depredador. Luego reviso el otro curriculum que partencia a:

"#3. **Sujeto:** Rex Salazar (MEXICO/BRASIL), el "Arma Viviente Sensible" que posee la mayor fuerza militar Americana conocida como "Providencia" Hace un tiempo atrás en el 2600 una terrible plaga se dio en un horrible accidente cuando una cuidadosa selección de científico fue conformada para crear un organismo biomecánico que le ayudara a curar a todas las enfermedades en el mundo y también ayudar a que cierto grupos de personas ganaran habilidades que les ayudaran en Marte, estos organismos son conocidas como "Nanites" pero algo salió mal en un experimento y el reactor exploto y un gran acontecimiento se dio, el tan recordado "Evento Nanite" todo en el planeta se infecto de los aun incompletos bio organismos haciendo a los desafortunados mutar y transformase en criaturas grotescas y extremadamente agresivas denominadas "EVOS" pero 5 años despues en el 2605 fue cuando Providencia dejo salir a la luz, el arma definitiva contra los EVOS. Rex Salazar un ser biomecánico capaz de curar y combatir a los EVOS, asi fue como la pesadilla termino con el curando a todo el mundo.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 25 de Noviembre del 2593

 **Fuerza:** Hasta ahora es capaz de cargar con 90 toneladas usando sus "maquinas" pero en su estado normal puede manejar 28 toneladas máximo.

 **Resistencia:** Casi ilimitada, puede estar meses sin comer o dormir ya que sus "Nanite" mantiene su cuerpo siempre en su mejor capacidad ya que al ser mas maquina que humano puede "repararse" sin problemas es como la regeneración.

 **Velocidad:** Hasta ahora, super sónicas

 **Cirugías Órgano Mosaico:** Ninguna, hasta ahora sus "Maquinas" son sus armas más letales en el planeta además el ya es una Arma Biomecánica.

 **Habilidades de Combate:** Además de crear sus propias armas también tiene algo especial y único, sus Nanites son organismo BIOMECANICOS que el controla sin problemas pero también le dieron el poder de controlas las maquinas o cualquier artefacto mecánico es un "Tecnopata Maestro" también es experto en el arte del Itoryuu y Nitoryuu, artes marciales y boxeo callejero.

 **Clasificación:** "El Titan de Acero" Oficial/Comandante de la 3ra División junto con Sylvester Asimov.

 **Domicilio:** Cuarteles de Providencia.

 **Objetivos:** Desea servir en la misión a Marte para hallar la cura del Virus y Proteger a la Humanidad. Parece llevarse bien con Alex Mercer"

-Heh, pensar que tendríamos a otro Héroe en nuestra nave realmente me dejo sorprendido, las probabilidades cada vez son más altas…- reflexiono el capitán despues de ver los expedientes de los nuevos integrantes del equipo

 **Un tiempo despues**

Las cosas iban muy bien, los científicos terminaron sus pruebas con los nuevos recién llegados, sus habilidades innatas y completos prodigios para el combate, aunque hubo un problema, en la división Rusa había un integrante llamado Alexander, en los mexicanos uno llamado Alex asi que para no hacer confusiones el encapuchado dijo que lo llamaran solo Mercer o por uno de los nombres que le puso la sociedad "Zeus" desde ahí fue un viaje tranquilo o eso fue…hasta que en una de las pruebas en los novatos fue realizada mientras una de las doctoras estaba mostrándoles a Akari, Alex, Kanako, Sheila, Keiji, Marcos y compañía una de las cucarachas con las que estaban destinados a combatir en Marte, luego de ello tendrán que dar un prueba de rendimiento para ver que tan buenos son con sus poderes, claro estos Terraformers tiene una bomba implantada en sus cajas torácicas donde está su punto débil, el réferi lo detonara en caso de que no puedan contra el espécimen hecho en la tierra. Las cucarachas humanoides son extremadamente rápidas casi llegan a unos 320 km/h y una sola puede engendrar hasta 30 mas

-Estos chicos sin duda son buenos, esperemos que su desarrollo en combate se igual de bueno- el doctor se recostó en su silla mientras bebía su café y veía en los monitores a los chicos con sus respectivos contrincante

En ese momento la puerta se abrió

-Oh, doctora los chicos parecen estar a punto…de…li…brar-

El doctor quedo con un shock y miedo horrible cuando vio que de la puerta un liquido rojo estaba manchándola y no solo eso sino que una figura humanoide apareció de repente era enorme quizá de más de dos metros, su cuerpo de color marrón oscuro musculoso y tonificado con un caparazón y Atenas sin mencionar esos fríos y grandes ojos negros que no muestran ni una sola emoción…era un Terraformer y cargaba el cuerpo de la doctora completamente muerta y mutilada…todos los científicos en la sala estaban en silencio ya que el terror invadió sus cuerpo hasta que uno de los científicos reacción y goleo el botón de alerta

-¡KYAAAA!-

-¡AYUDAAA! ¡AYUDAAA!-

-¡GRAAAAAA!-

Una de las cucarachas a gran velocidad y sin esfuerzo destrozo a dos científico, pero no solo era una, tal como se dijo antes…una sola cucaracha es capaz de engendrar hasta 30 mas, detrás de esta estaban llegando las demás y los científicos se estaban desesperanzando cada vez mas…a excepción de uno que seguía viendo el monitor del **Sujeto #3**

-Vaya mi hermanito realmente lo está haciendo muy bien, estoy seguro que podrá desempeñarse muy bien en el terreno marciano- este científico estaba más concentrado en ver "ese" monitor que en el hecho de que estaba en peligro, o al menos eso se piensa, uno de los Terraformers no se tomo molestia y a gran velocidad se puso al lado del científico y este levanto su mazo pero cuando estaba a punto de azotarlo…su cuerpo se tenso por completo. En ese momento el científico simplemente puso un dedo, un solo dedo en el abdomen del Terraformer y este se había tensado por completo y soltó el mazo, los demás Terraformer no se inmutaban para nada y sus expresiones eran las mismas pero…podían sentirlo…sus instintos más primitivos se los estaban gritando desde lo más profundo de sus cabezas

 **¡NO SE LE ACERQUEN! ¡LOS MATARA! ¡NO DEJEN QUE LOS TOQUE! ¡ES PELIGROSO!**

Inconscientemente dieron un pequeño paso atrás, en cuanto a la cucaracha que estaba con el científico pues…no le estaba yendo muy bien, el científico se levanto de su silla cuando vio que el **Sujeto #3** había derrotado al Terraformer sin problemas ya contento dirigió su mirada hacia el espécimen

-Vaya no cabe duda que han evolucionado de una manera bastante notable, me pregunto cómo fue posible, bueno 500 años en una superficie arreglada y radiación espacial seguramente puede hacer muchas cosas ¿cierto? Pero hubo un fallo en su plan…-

El Terraformer estaba perdiendo la consciencia, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se adormecía era como si su cerebro se estuviera derritiendo y sus articulaciones y nervios fuese literalmente arrancados, la razón…simple. El toque más toxico en el planeta

" _ **Se dice que**_ _ **la**_ _ **rana dorada venenosa**_ _ **,**_ _ **rana dardo dorada**_ _ **o**_ _ **rana de dardo venenosa**_ _ **(**_ _ **Phyllobates Terribilis**_ _ **) es una**_ _ **anfibio**_ _ **anuro**_ _ **de la familia**_ _ **Dendrobatidae**_ _ **endémica**_ _ **de la costa pacífica colombiana y Panamá. Este anfibio es actualmente considerado el vertebrado más venenoso del mundo"**_

El Terraformer estaba perdiendo todos los sentidos, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar desde hace rato, la sangre se corto y sus funciones vitales se estaban deteriorando segundo a segundo de forma alarmante, su piel se empezó a decolorar, sangre mesclada con espuma salió de su boca, ojos, orejas, nariz…literalmente todo su cuerpo se empezó a llenar de arrugas y grandes ampollas que salian del interior de su cuerpo rompiendo su exoesqueleto

-No deben de subestimar a la raza humana. Aprendan su posición en el mundo, ustedes son cucarachas…no pueden aplastar a nadie-

El científico adopto una expresión sádica mientras se lamia los labios y empezó a recorrer su dedo desnudo atreves del abdomen del Terraformer

" _ **La piel de la rana dardo dorada está impregnada de un**_ _ **alcaloide**_ _ **venenoso, común entre los venenos comunes a las ranas dardo, llamado**_ _ **Batracotoxina**_ _ **. Este veneno produce una liberación sostenida de acetilcolina en la placa neuromuscular, lo que trae como consecuencia la contracción muscular tetánica y la muerte por paro respiratorio a causa de una parálisis de los músculos respiratorios, entre otros síntomas de un síndrome colinérgico, miosis, bradicardia, sudoración profusa, disnea por bronco espasmo, cianosis peri bucal y distal. Esto puede llevar a fallas cardíacas como la**_ _ **fibrilación**_ _ **"**_

El Terraformer cayó muerto al piso mientras las ampollas que salian de su cuerpo explotaron al igual que su cuerpo, y solo le tomo unos 5 segundos para que esto pasara. El único en la nave con esta temible habilidad no es otro que

Cesar Salazar. Cirugía de Órgano Mosaico Tipo Anfibio: Rana Dardo Dorada

El científico acomodo sus gafas y miro a sus contrincantes con una mirada que las hizo retroceder un poco ya que por una vez…estaban por conocer lo que es el miedo o al menos…el arrepentirse de amenazar a una criatura que la puede matar en un solo toque

 **-Las voy a diseccionar para saber qué es lo que las hace tan especiales, jejeje-** sin duda el doctor "Franken Stein" fue el nombre con el que lo bautizaron, Cesar apunto su dedo venenoso hacia las cucarachas

 **-No me subestimen-**

" _ **La Phyllobates Terriblis dorada es el animal que carga el veneno más letal del mundo, pero…"**_

En ese momento Cesar se quito su bata y camisa dejando todo su torso expuesto y este torso estaba segregando un liquido amarillo, y él ni siquiera se había transformado todavía

" _ **Esto podría ser difícil de imaginar pero… ¿Qué pasaría si llevamos ese poderoso veneno y poder a una escala humana sabiendo que eso lo multiplicaría aun mas en todos sentidos?"**_

De las palmas de Cesar ya estaba goteando el líquido y este sin vacilar agito sus manos hacia ellos y cuando hizo contacto, bueno….ya era "natural" lo que pasaría, las cucarachas se empezaron a convulsionar y cayeron al piso, solo cinco segundos y dejaron de moverse, en ese momento solo quedo una de ellas, presa del pánico trato de escapar pero cuando se dio la vuelta…Cesar ya estaba frente a ella

" _ **Como en todas las ranas es característico que son grandes saltadoras sin embargo las Phyllobates Terribilis que es solo un anfibio de no más de 55mm y no pesa más de 25mg tiene el tamaño y peso perfecto para desplazarse a gran rapidez, en un salto puede recorrer hasta 50 m en cada salto llevado eso a la escala humana sabiendo que Cesar mide 1m 78cm y pesa 86kg serian…"**_

" _ **250 km por cada salto"**_

Todo el laboratorio tenia marcas en las paredes ya que Cesar tuvo que hacer un efecto resorte pero al final se puso frente a la cucaracha en solo dos segundo, y este luego sin vacilar de un puñetazo traspaso el pecho de la cucaracha donde se encontraba su punto débil…el ataque directo con el veneno…fue incluso peor y más rapido…en solo dos segundos los ojos del terraformer explotaron y se pudo escuchar un "BOM" dentro de su cabeza, de sus oídos salian muchos líquidos y de su boca también, pero eso no importa…ya estaba muerto, Cesar solo se limpio los restos en su bata

-Sabes, es bueno que no sientan dolor despues de todo…ya que. **Oírlos gritar de agonía podría ser más molesto que satisfactorio-** dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y agarraba su bata

(Badassidad en todo su esplendor :'D)

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a los Oficiales despues de oír la alarma, pero cuando vieron a Cesar sentado encima de una pila de cadáveres de Terraformar no habían de que preocuparse, hasta que este hablo

-Hola, llegaron un poco tarde a la fiesta. Podrían ayudarme a llevar estos especímenes a mi laboratorio ¡Ah! Y cuidado con el veneno- se levanto y se fue dejando el desastre, aprendió bien de su hermanito despues de todo

Ese fue el acontecimiento de aquel dia…y una prueba de poder que Cesar dejo marcada en todos los presentes

 **Salto de tiempo**

 **A solo 2 días de llegar a Marte**

Una vez más, este dia era tranquilo, claro muchos de los tripulantes prefirieron tomar su distancia de Cesar ya que. 1, su cuerpo es una trampa mortal este o no transformado y 2, no le gusta que lo interrumpan cuando trabaja, el tenia que usar un traje aislante especial para que el veneno no se mesclara con las muestras ya que eso sería peligroso aunque los demás grupos no sentían miedo de él, mas era el respeto al encargarse de esos Terraformers antes de que causaran algún tipo de problema mayor asi que estaban agradecidos, en este momento Mercer y Cesar siendo compañeros científicos estaban examinando las muestras muy minuseosamente, aunque Mercer estaba un poco molesto y miraba a su compañero con el seño fruncido

-Sabes, examinar a estas cosas seria mucha más fácil si no tuviéramos que extraer esa Batracotoxina, tuya-

El pelinegro solo dio una risa nervios

-Jejeje, _lo siento, amigo-_ hablo en español como le era costumbre

En las afueras de la nave se estaban haciendo los preparativos para el aterrizaje, Saitama se estaba paseando por el lugar ya que Komachi y Michelle le estaban dando un tour a los recién llegado y él se separo del grupo…no era su culpa es solo que el capitán hablaba demasiado, Rex estaba en la sala de control usando su habilidad para controlar la nave de mejor manera, el héroe calvito tenía una mirada aburrida, cuando lo evaluaron en aquella prueba pudo ver que esas cucarachas eran una debiluchas ya que (aunque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar porque estaba acostumbrado) termino matándola de un golpe, su velocidad era buena pero no se comparaba a la de Bang o la de Atomic Samurái aunque estas cucarachas fueron hechas en la tierra asi que debía de tener la esperanza de que las que están en Marte sean capaces de al menos darle una pelea interesante. El solo le toco esperar y camino por toda la nave, hasta que escucho un ruido extraño como algo rompiendo metal…viro la cabeza hacia una puerta reforzada que decía, "Almacén" se encogió de hombros y fue para haya

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- vio que la puerta estaba sellada con acero reforzado y no se sabía la clave para abrirla asi que…bueno el solo se inclino y dijo "Discúlpame" y agarro el marco de la puerta y la abrió de una jalada sin ningún esfuerzo, cuando entro noto dos cosas, 1. Que el lugar estaba repleto de estantes con cajas de esas drogas, 2. Que de un gran agujero en la pared estaban saliendo tres de esas cucarachas

-¿Eh?-

Las cucarachas se quedaron viendo a Saitama

Saitama se quedo mirando a las cucarachas

Las cucarachas miraron a Saitama

Saitama miraba a las cucarachas

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiii~-

Saitama tenía su cara de siempre, sus ojos neutros al igual que las de ellas pero…las cucarachas estaban sudando un poco…

-Etto… ¿Creo que se equivocaron de salón?-

 **¡BOOM! ¡BAM! ¡CRASH!**

Cuando escucharon los fuertes ruidos, Michelle, Jared, Keiji y Akari fueron al Almacén donde tenían su Droga, que al ver que la puerta fue forzado asumieron que fueron los Terraformer pero cuando entraron y vieron una fría gota bajaba por sus cabezas al ver a Saitama con su expresión de siempre y unos tres Terraformers destrozados detrás de el

-Vaya…si no me doy cuenta hubiera sido malo… ¿Eh? Ah hola, son unos bichos persistentes, no es asi?- sonrió pero su expresión seguía siendo la de siempre, pero entonces escucharon muchos gritos, y en ese momento la nave se detuvo forzosamente, todos se quedaron quietos y escucharon la voz de quien parecía ser Rex en los altos parlantes

" **¡Atención a todos, la troposfera de Marte está lleno de Bichos, use las defensas de la nave para erradicarlos, pero muchos han entrado! ¡Van tras las drogas, no los dejen pasar! ¡Retrocederé la nave y la dejare en suspensión lejos de su alcance! ¡Limpien el lugar, AHORA!"**

La primera en reaccionar fue Michelle

-¡Ya lo oyeron cada uno tome una inyección! ¡Saitama quédate aquí y defiende el Almacén!-

-Sí, señora- asintió e calvito mientras destrozo a un Terraformer que se coló detrás de él sin siquiera mirarlo, el se quedo en el almacén y vio que del agujero seguían saliendo mas, afortunadamente no dejo que se acercaran a ningún estante de la droga ya que pudo matarlos sin problemas

Las cucarachas cambiaron drásticamente y se pusieron en una formación diferente delante del calvito pero este ni se inmuta, Saitama sonrió y se puso en su postura de combate, flexiono su puño hacia adelante y el otro lo flexiono hacia atrás en su torso, era una posición parecido al Karate o Tai Kuan Do

-Que esperan…Aquí estoy, si quieren esa droga traten de pasar sobre mi-

Uno de los Terraformers trato de no atacar directamente y confiado en su super velocidad dio un impulso pero en vez de atacar a Saitama este trato de rebasarlo para ir tras la droga pero…

 **¡BAM! ¡SPLASSSH!**

Saitama solo extendió su puño en la dirección en la que iba el Terraformer y este exploto en pedazos, como una cucaracha aplastada en la pared de una casa, Saitama tenía una expresión seria y de penumbra, haciendo a las cucarachas retroceder un poco

 **-Les dije…-**

El se movió a una velocidad segadora y se puso frente a tres cucarachas y con solo azotar su pierna en una patada horizontal había rebano por la mitad a esas tres cucarachas y volvió a su posición inicial, ni siquiera ellas se dieron cuenta en qué momento lo hizo, todo sucedió en solo un segundo

Entonces el calvo les clavo una mirada asesina que ningún monstruo había visto antes…porque ninguno había sobrevivido para contarlo

 **-…Que trataran de atacarme con todo lo que tengan, Kuso gokiburi-**

(Traductor: "Cucarachas de Mierda")

 **Mientras en la sala central de la nave**

Varios Terraformers habían entrado a la sala más grande de la nave pero…no había nadie, en cambio solo habían dos personas al frente de ellas, uno era un tipo encapuchado que no se molesto en mirarlas y el otro, era otro tipo con una bata y un peinado negro en punta, este último se quito sus guantes protectores y su bata para revelar una fuerte musculatura, pero eso no era lo que debían de temer, el otro solo se puso en una posición de combate peculiar, flexiono sus piernas extendió sus manos y dedos como si fueran garras, estaba en una posición idéntica a la de un depredador que esta apunto de atacar a su presa, pero lo sorprendente fue (al menos para ellas) que estos tipos no tenían inyecciones con ellos, se les enseño que esas inyecciones les dan los poderes, pero ¿Ellos no las tienen, porque? No lo sabían ya que no les enseñaron eso, su "genio" aun no es consciente que la Humanidad no ataca de nuevo usando trucos viejos

Alex Mercer solo activo sus garras para sorpresa de las cucarachas, si es que estas pueden poner cara de sorpresa al menos, pero no importa, por otra parte Cesar era consciente de que era Alex y sabia que su toxina no le afectaba y viendo que no había nadie aquí, **no tenía porque contenerse**

Al frente de ellos había unos 150 de ellos, y seguramente se reproducirán si los dejan vivos, por tanto…

-Tú los de las izquierda, yo los de la derecha- dijo Alex mientras trenzaba sus garras la una con la otra para hacer chispas, Cesar solo se acomodo las gafas mientras el veneno empezó a segregar de su cuerpo

-Como gustes-

Los dos estaban a punto de entrar en acción, hasta que una voz los detuvo

-No empezaran la pelea sin nosotros ¿cierto?- los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Komachi, Asimov, Liu y Adolf, ninguno puso objeción a que se unieran, ya que asi no tendría que desvelar toda su "caja de trucos" en esta pelea, mientras Rex pueda mantener la nave en estado suspendido no entraran en el cielo marciano donde quizá cientos de miles de ellos los está esperando, por tanto los más recomendable ahora es esperar

-Adelante, son libres de matar a cuantos quieran, hay para todos- dijo Alex mientras preparo sus garras y Cesar su veneno igualmente, ahora tenía que tener cuidado ya que no quería que sus compañero queden atrapados en el fuego cruzado

Alex clavo sus garras en el piso y entonces unas grietas se formaron en el piso y fueron directamente hacia una multitud de cucarachas cuando estuvo en medio, una docena de enormes picos negros salieron disparados haciendo pedazos a un gran número de cucarachas

 **Alex Mercer. Enemigos eliminados: 34**

Cesar dio un super salto y lanzo sus veneno en forma de una lluvia toxica que cayó sobre un gran número de cucarachas que empezaron a convulsionarse y cayeron al piso muertas, el dio un impulso usando a una de las cucarachas para regresar a su posición inicial, esa cucaracha igualmente murió

 **Cesar Salazar. Enemigos eliminados: 45**

Los oficiales vieron con el seño fruncido como ellos acabaron con un gran numero con solo uno de sus ataque, no debían de ser subestimados y por cómo se veían, se estaban conteniendo ¿No quieres dejarlos sin diversión?-

-'Hum, presumidos'- pensó Asimov de brazos cruzados, en este momento, ya solo quedaba menos de la mitad y por sus acciones, estaban pensando en retroceder…era obvio que no los dejarían escapar

-Nuestro turno-

Cada oficial saco su versión de la droga para transformarse, lo que vino despues fue una masacre total

 **Cuarto de control**

Rex pudo mantener el control sin problemas pero tenía que mantenerse pegado al panel de control para manejarlo mientras, Michelle, Akari, Alex, Marcos y Keiji lo cubrían ya que el objetivo de estas hijas de puta era adueñarse de la nave, cuando una cucarachas trato de ir tras él, Alex le perforo el pecho con una de sus pelotas de beisbol reforzadas

-¡¿Cuántas quedan?!- Marcos estaba en su forma Insecto que era un Araña Cazadora, más rápida que una cucarachas pero menos resistente

-¡Al menos unas 50!- Alex también estaba en su forma de Ave, que era una Agila Arpía, Michelle en su forma de insecto que era una Hormiga Bala (Paraponera) había logrado eliminar a otro gran número de cucarachas que estaban llegando, al parecer solo tenían dos objetivos, Eliminar a los humanos y Adueñarse de la Nave, lo bueno es que como Rex la detuvo no podrán venir mas de ellos lo que solo deja el eliminarlos a todos, los no combatientes se escondieron en la sala de seguridad reforzada, los Terraformers no podrán traspasarla, además el Oficial Callahan y a sargento Kenwyn estaban para ayudar en caso de que alguno de ellos tratara de ir contra ellos

Akari se encargo de matar a todos los que se acercaban y también creó una trampa de hilos para quienes se acercaran a R ex, su poder es el Gusano Canasta, con el hilo más poderoso y resistente que existe

-Estas cosas son persistentes- Keiji mando a volar a otra cucaracha de un golpe certero en el centro del pecho, su forma era la de una Mantis Marina, conocida por ser el crustáceo con el golpe más fuerte al asemejarse al de una pistola de 22mm capaz de romper los vidrios del acuario de un golpe y romper los dedos de los buzos con sus "brazos" llevado eso a escala humana seria…

 **¡BOOM! ¡SPLASSSSH!**

-Ríndanse ahora que pueden, malditas cucarachas-

Un golpe devastador sobre cualquier desafortunado que lo reciba que terminara en la muerte

Michelle había destrozar a la que parecía ser la última de todas y miro a su equipo, parecían algo agotados pero aun podían dar más, miro a Rex también estaba en perfectas condiciones, ahora todo estaba bien, solo falta ver si quedo alguna de esas cucarachas aquí, Alex se acerco a Res,

-¡Oye como están las cosas!- el EVO lo miro con una mirada un tanto cansada, tener que controlar una nave tan grande por tanto tiempo consume mucha energía

-¡Si, se los agradezco pondré la nave en marcha en un momento, asegúrense de que no venga nada mas, buscare donde aterrizar!-

Ellos asintieron mientras Rex volvió a concentrarse en el manejo de la nave

-'Me pregunto cómo le irá a los demás'- pensó el Michelle mientras veía a la puerta que las cucarachas habían forzado

 **Con Cesar y los Oficiales**

 **-Yo tenía una vida tranquila con mi hermana…todo iba bien, ella podía disfrutar de una vida normal…sentirse feliz…y yo sentía esa felicidad también pero…-**

Mercer sostenía por el cuello el cadáver de un Terraformer que estaba completamente mutilado, desde un rato parecía completamente ido mientras el salvajismo se apodero de su cuerpo automáticamente, sus pupilas revoloteaban de un lado a otro y sus ojos inyectados en sangre brillaban al rojo vivo…la cucarachas podían sentir la ira asesina y el odio que el pobre hombre estaba emanando… **las asustaba**

 **-¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!... ¡Ustedes…esto es…!-**

" _¿Eh? ¿Qué, iras a Marte?"_

" _Si, no te preocupes Dana, te prometo que regresare con esa vacuna, te mejoraras"_

" _Jejeje, Alex siempre has sido muy pendiente de mi bienestar. Deberías tratar de vivir un poco tu vida, ¿No crees?_

" _. . . . . . . . . . . "_

" _¿Alex? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alex?"_

" _Dana…si te perdiera…yo también me terminaría perdiendo en un abismo. Eres todo lo que me queda…y…y y-yo no quiero que te vayas…guh"_

" _Teehee, no llores estare bien. Mientras estemos juntos nada malo pasara, ten fe Alex ¿Si?"_

 **-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!-**

Alex Mercer rugió como un monstruo poseído por la ira, la frustración, la impotencia, el odio, la rabia, la tristeza pero sobretodo la desesperación. Aquella tarde en el hospital de la U-Nasa tuvo que decirle todo a Dana, su condición y los riesgos, fue un momento donde mostro su lado más humano, la preocupación y el dolor por la pérdida de su hermana podría significar para él, la frustración todo eso mesclado en un despliegue de lagrimas en el regazo de su hermana mientras esta lo consolaba en un tierno abrazo. Todo esto era…

 **-¡SU CULPAAAAAA! ¡LAS MATARE A TODAS! ¡LAS DISECCIONARE! ¡LAS ABRIRE! ¡LAS MUTILARE! ¡LAS APLASTARE! ¡HASTA QUE NO QUEDE UNA SOLA DE USTEDES! ¡RAAAAAAAAAARG!-**

El monstruo armado con sus garras impacto contra un gran grupo de Terraformer que estaban siendo subyugadas por la presencia amenazante que Mercer desplegaba, los demás oficiales podían sentir su pesar y desgarrador llanto al verlo sufrir por una víctima más de esta enfermedad, Asimov lo entendía, estaba aquí por la misma razón, Cesar también empezó a matar tantas como pudo ya que empezaron a venir mas, Komachi podía sentir todas las emociones que Alex estaban desplegando y las entendía, el se sintió de la misma manera hace mucho tiempo, Liu parecía no mostrar interés y se concentro en matar a las cucarachas, Adolf se mostro indiferente pero en el interior podía simpatizar con Alex también, el también fue usado por la humanidad para ser un arma una vez

La pelea se mantuvo asi…hasta que las terminaron matando a todas

 **Alex Mercer. Enemigos eliminados: 235**

 **Adolf Rainhardt. Enemigos eliminados: 214**

 **Cesar Salazar. Enemigos eliminados: 200**

 **Sylvester Asimov. Enemigos eliminados: 190**

 **Liu Yiwu. Enemigos eliminados: 179**

 **Shokichi Komachi. Enemigos eliminados: 150**

Los cadáveres y restos de Terraformers fueron almacenados como muestras y entonces la nave se volvió a mover lo que significa que todas las amenazas habían sido tratadas…pero…

-Oigan ¿Qué paso con el almacén de drogas?- pregunto Cesar llamando la atención de todos y a la vez haciendo que se alarmen, en ese momento todos fueron a toda velocidad armados literalmente hasta los dientes

 **Mientras en el Almacén**

Lo primero que vieron los oficiales y Cesar al llegar fue **UN CENTENAR DE CADAVERES TERRAFORMAR** si tal y como lo escuchan, parecía que se hubiera librado una guerra en este lugar pero lo más sorprendente fue ver que al parecer ninguno de los paquetes de la droga habían sido dañados

-¿Qué mierda paso aquí?- Asimov vio grandes marcas de lo que podría ser un puño humano marcado en casi toda la pared de la sala, en el piso también y en el techo parecía estar clavados parios Terraformer con una gran perforación en sus pechos, junto con mas y mas restos de Terraformer

-Parece una masacre- Liu miro en las paredes y varios Terraformer parecían que fueron estampados como "literalmente" cucarachas aplastadas en la pared, otras pisadas en el suelo

-'Solo hay una persona capaz de hacer esto'- pensó Komachi despues de ver el descomunal destrozo

-¿Oh? Hola muchachos, que tal les fue-

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta, solo para sorprenderse de un Saitama que estaba completamente manchado por los restos de los Terraformer…el solo se limpio un ojo que estaba sobre su hombro y fue con el resto

-Estos bichos son débiles, pero cuando atacan en grupos la pelea se vuelve interesante los reconozco ¡Me hizo sentir emoción! No está mal-

Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos

 **Saitama. Enemigos eliminados: 550**

El calvo se dio cuenta que nadie aparto la mirada de el

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo restos de esas cosas en la cara? ¿O qué?-

Cuando estaban por hablar fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Rex que sonaba en los altavoces

" **¡La nave ya no está comprometida! ¡Buscare un lugar para aterrizar, movilicen a todos y prepárense para el aterrizaje, una vez que estemos abajo asegurare nuestro transporte!"**

Las cosas se ponen interesantes desde ahora

 **Un tiempo despues en la superficie marciana**

La mayoría de la tripulación estaba fuera alistando los equipos de salida mientras los demás se quedaban a cuidar la nave con las defensas puestas, listos para lo que sea

-¡Bien los quipos serán distribuidos de la siguiente forma!- anuncio el capitán

 **1ra Division:**

-Shokichi Komachi

-Saitama

-Kenwyn Jones

-Marcos E. García

-Sheila Levit

-Keiji Onizuka

-Kanako Sanjo

-Jared Anderson

-Eriza Nakanojo

-Kaiki Kono

 **2da Division:**

-Michelle K. Davis

-Cesar Salazar

-Callahan R. Smith

-Akari Hizamaru

-Alex K. Stewart

-Yaeko Hanasegawa

-Wolf Redfield

-Peggy Fortie

-Amelia Vankatesh

-Ryuichi Robson

-Ryuji Robson

 **3ra Division:**

-Sylvester Asimov

-Rex Salazar

-Alexander Asimov

-Ivan Perepelkina

-Elena Perepelkina

-Nina Yujik

-Aaron Yujik

-Sergei Seleznyov

-Anastasia

 **4ta Division:**

-Liu Yiwu

-Jet

-Bao Zhilan

-Xi Chun-Li

-Hong

-Borgijin Dorjiberke

 **5ta Division:**

-Adolf Reinhardt

-Alex Mercer

-Eva Frost

-Wac Ericson

-Isabella R. Leon

-Enrique

-Sandra Hoffman

-Antonio

-Johann

-Rachel

-Mirapix

-Fritz

 **6ta Division:**

-Joseph G. Newton

-Marcia

-¡Esos serán nuestro grupos, todos diríjanse a sus naves! ¡Comienza la misión de Terraformacion del Anexx I, muéstrenles a esas cucarachas lo que la humanidad tiene para ofrecer!-

-¡HOOO!- Todos gritaron y se dirigieron a las naves lo más rapido posible para que los soldados puedan levantar la barrera. Ahora mismo la nueva misión de nuestros héroes ha comenzado y nada los detendrá…

 **Es hora del tercer Round contra los Terraformer**

-'Esta vez no será tan fácil matarnos, cucarachas'- pensó Mercer con una sonrisa algo oscura…despues de todo ahora todos tenían un "truco bajo la manga"

-'Estoy seguro que con "Eso" las cucarachas no tendrán una oportunidad contra nosotros'- Komachi tenía una gran sonrisa mientras pilotaba su nave directo hacia su zona, cada nave se disperso en seis punto como se había planeado

Aquí empieza nuestra historia

 **¡FIN!**

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **¡Hola! Que tal gente como han estado, yo muy bien y lo siento si esto no es lo que querían, pero como paso con GATE estuve muy perdido en mis pensamientos y esta idea nació, estuve viendo el manga de Terra Formar asi que no me pude resistir a el potencial que tenia y en vista de los muy pocos crossovers que hay de esta serie, ¡Yo! Como autor y escritor no podía dejar algo como eso impune, me comprometí a hacer este fic, ¡Septiembre es el mes de las historias nuevas XD! ¡Luego hare mas caps cuando salga de vacaciones en unas dos semanas me pondré a escribir como loco XDDDXDD!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo raro, badass, bueno, malo, medio, épico, quieren mas? ¡Háganmelo saber en los comentarios! Si les gusto agréguenla a favoritos si quieren y no olviden seguirme en esta página ¡ACTUALIZO CADA MES UNA O DOS HISTORIAS! ¡Y PUBLICO NUEVAS SI ES NECESARIO! :D**

 **Como se han dado cuenta esto es un multicross entre: [PROTOTYPE]/GENERATOR REX Y ONEPUNCH-MAN, tenía ganas de hacer un fic con Saitama alguna vez y la próxima será una de Onepunch-Man y Familiar of Zero, donde Genos será convocado xD, se que la idea ya está muy usada, pero ¿No lo han hecho con Onepunch-Man, cierto? Pero eso será para otro dia**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido!**

 **Declaimer: [PROTOTYPE] es propiedad de Radical Entretaiment y Onepunch-Man pertence al usuario del Webcomic, O.N.E y su mangaka Yusuke Murata**

 **¡Mata ne~! ¡Min'na-san~! ^w^/**


	2. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

 **QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

 **LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

 **MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

 **TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

 **MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

 **HIKEN NO ISSEI**

 **ATTACK ON DEATH**

 **GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

 **ONE PIECE DXD**

 **ROSARIO JINETE**

 **UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

 **AHORA YA LO SABEN**

 **SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


	3. Exploración, Descubrimiento y Masacre

**WAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOLAAAAAA! PENSARON QUE ESTABA MUERTO?! NO?! PUES NO! AQUÍ ESTA SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 CON UN NUEVO CAP, ANTES DE FIN DE MES!**

 **Me siento como uno de esos mangakas en sus fechas límite X3 jajaja bueno, bueno, ya estuvo. Ahora sí, se que han esperado esto pero al final están las razones de porque me retrase tanto. Y si les da paja pues…haya ustedes :v**

 **AHORA SI, SIN MÁS!**

 **Luz, cámara…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Terra Formars: Proyecto Anexx I

 **Capitulo 2: Exploración, Descubrimiento y Masacre**

 **Ubicación: Terreno aleatorio Marciano**

La nave principal aterrizo, había muchas cucarachas que estaban tratando de entrar, afortunadamente Rex dejo las defensas puestas por tanto los Terraformar que trataron de entrar fueron aniquilados por los láseres y la artillería de defensa anti-terraformar, dentro de la nave principal habían casi un cuarto de los tripulantes que se quedaron para hacer mantenimiento del perímetro y las defensas, sin mencionar el interceptar las comunicaciones de los demás, asi mismo habían quienes defendían las afueras con sus armas listas, algunos estaban confiados de su seguridad ya que la nave tiene lo último en defensa sin mencionar que el mejor y único EVO Tecnopata había configurado la nave en casos de crisis, sin embargo habían aquellos a quienes aun los consumía el miedo, ya sea por estar en terreno enemigo donde cualquier cosa pueda pasar…

O el hecho de que esas cucarachas son condenadamente aterradoras…una de las dos es posible…aunque muchos más se inclinen por la última

 **Con la 2da División: Equipo de la unión Nipo-Amaricana**

La primera nave en hacer contacto con la superficie marciana fue la de la capitana Michelle K. Davis, a bordo estaban los demás tripulantes aunque estos mantenían su distancia de cierto mexicano pelinegro…quien aun con su traje de contención seguía sin inspirarles demasiada confianza, Cesar miraba el cielo y la superficie marciana completamente fascinado, los cambios radicales que sufrió el planeta fueron más de lo que sus expectativas pudieron pedir

- _¡Oigan! ¡Amigos! ¡Miren esto!-_ incluso si hablo en español tampoco era como para que no lo entendieran y cuando este se dio la vuelta, una gota fría bajaba por su nuca al ver como los demás seguían tomando distancia con una expresión un tanto…digamos cómica

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa? … ¡Acaso hay uno de esos monstruos colado en el vidrio!- él se dio la vuelta furtivamente pero no vio nada, luego se volvió a ver a sus compañeros que tenían un gota también

-C-Cesar-san, no se trata de eso…es solo que…bueno…- Akari trato de buscar las mejores palabras pero aun asi, fue interrumpido por Alex

-¡Es solo que no queremos que nos alcance el veneno! _¡No quiero morir virgen!-_ es obvio que Alex también es de México, pero aun asi Cesar se los quedo mirando y Yaeko empezó a regañar a Alex por mal educado, el pelinegro frunció un poco el seño por ello

- _¡Oh! ¡Vamos!_ ¡No estarán hablando enserio! No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, este traje se encarga de suprimir mis poderes asi que está bien, incluso estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo- los demás seguían sin estar seguros, pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas incomodas la nave de repente empezó a moverse de forma un poco furtiva

-¡Ya dejen eso! ¡Estamos por aterrizar!- interrumpió Michelle mientras manejaba en plano horizontal para descender hacia el suelo Marciano

-Voy a contactar con las demás naves, ustedes vayan a revisar, el radar no muestra nada pero estén atentos-

La puerta de la nave se abrió y los demás empezaron a bajar, entre ellos era un hombre adulto rubio que al parecer estaba en sus 36 años de edad, tenía una gran cicatriz que pasaba por la mitad de su cara, tenían una armadura blanca pero con la chaqueta y pantalones del uniforme proporcionado por U-Nasa al igual que sus demás compañeros, este hombre era uno de los pocos en sobrevivir a la cirugía de órgano mosaico, Callahan R. Smith no siempre esperaba los cambios sorpresivos y caminos que el destino le elegia a recorrer, pero ciertamente no esperaba esto, antes de Providencia y la aparición de los EVOS era un padre de familia normal que se ganaba la vida sirviendo como un oficial de policía en un super mercado, pero luego todo empezó, los EVOS llegaron y él sabía que su vida y la de su familia peligraba, como única opción necesitaba la forma de protegerlos y lo primero que hizo fue unirse a Providencia, el tiempo paso y combatió a los monstruos, enfrento incontables calumnias…todo por el bien de su familia y para ganarse la vida

Pero ahora…

-'¿Esto es Marte? Me esperaba una tierra árida y con menos vida…y lo que me encuentro en una vista monumental hecha por la misma madre naturaleza'- pensó el comandante Callahan mientras miraba el terreno con sus binoculares, si…ahora estaba en Marte aun si parece mentira…no lo es, cuando los EVOS se fueron Callahan pensó que tendría algo de paz pero se equivoco, ahora fue elegido como uno de los agentes que serian enviados a Marte para combatir con el actual enemigo del mundo, se sometió a una cirugía que literalmente le quito lo poco humano que le quedaba y ahora estaba en un planeta infestado de cucarachas super desarrolladas con un odio mutuo hacia los humanos, el veterano solo suspiro, los demás empezaron a desempacar algunas cajas de almuerzo ahora que no habían amenazas cerca, Michelle fue con el comunicador para informar sobre su aterrizaje a las demás naves

-Es una vista bastante increíble ¿No lo cree, Callahan-san?- el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver a Akari quien también se quedo mirando el paisaje, el comandante miro hacia el horizonte con una expresión un tanto decaída

-Sí, sería un paisaje hermoso…si no fuera porque por ahí en algún lugar hay un ejército de cucarachas de dos metros, musculosas, super rápidas y con la más sana intención de arrancarme las tripas- Akari se reia nerviosamente despues de escuchar el seco y casi no muy sarcástico comentario de su superior

-S-Si…s-supongo, je…jeje-

-¡Dejen ya de admirar el paisaje, ahora mismo no hay tiempo para eso tenemos que revisar el perímetro y recolectar muestras de musgo y si ven a una cucaracha… **aplástenla!-** dijo Michelle con énfasis al final y los demás asintieron y empezaron a revisar el equipo y el cargamento de la nave

 **Con la 1ra División**

Al igual que con Callahan, para la sargento Kenwyn Jones esto también era una nueva experiencia, lo que sucedió aquella tarde en Providencia fue un locura. Caballero Blanco estaba al tanto de la situación con el Anexx I y tuvo que tomar represalias al elegir cuidadosamente a sus agentes que debían de partir, en un momento se opto por enviar a Seis, el sexto hombre más peligroso… **pero,** el enviar a TODOS sus mejores agentes seria riesgoso ya que la base asi como el mundo se quedaría con muy pocos exponentes para que la protejan, incluso la Asociación de Héroes se abstuvo de enviar a cualquiera de sus Clas para no arriesgar el perder a sus mejores exponentes en la cirugía, fue un riesgo que se tuvo que tomar asi mismo con Providencia, ellos temían que Seis o Bobo o Holiday pudieran morir en la cirugía pero… ¿Y Cesar? ¿Sabiendo ese riesgo porque dejarían que su mayor exponente como científico que era el más importante se sometiera a dicha cirugía? Simple, ellos asumieron un riesgo a costa de la vida de sus propios soldados, tenían que poner sus cartas en juego, es por ello que Caballero Blanco no se arriesgo mucho y decidió seleccionar a los agentes más calificados a asumir el riesgo cuya pérdida podría ser menos significativa para la organización, en esa categoría entran el Comandante Callahan y la soldado Kenwyn, al no ser tan relevantes para la organización no tomo mucha importancia la tasa de mortalidad que representaba la cirugía

En otras palabras. El enviar a Cesar Salazar a someterse a la cirugía fue un riesgo que decidieron tomar, una apuesta de vida que podría costarle su mejor exponente por ello no se decidió arriesgar la vida de la doctora Holiday o la del Agente Seis en una cirugía que podría matarlos, en cambio los agentes Callahan y Kenwyn fueron un asunto distinto ya que no perdían nada en que ellos no lograran pasar con éxito la cirugía. En Marte es obligatorio y necesario pasar por esa cirugía ya que ayuda en defensa contra los Terraformar y también a sobrevivir en la superficie marciana

Claro que no era necesario que Rex se sometiera ya que su cuerpo al ser más biomecánico que humano rechazaría la cirugía ¡Sin embargo! Rex posee una habilidad especial, asi al igual que las maquinas él puede "Repararse" asi mismo también como un software que le ponen a una computadora para actualizarse, Rex también puede hacer lo mismo al "Auto Actualizarse" como ponerle un chip a un aparato o instalarle la versión 2.0 a un dispositivo. Rex uso sus Nanites para adaptarse a la atmosfera arreglada de Marte sin la necesidad de una cirugía como una "Auto-Actualización" asi mismo como también puede "Auto-Repararse" que se asemeja a un tipo de regeneración

El capitán Shokichi Komachi no parecía muy contento ya que seguía pensando cómo fue posible que los Terraformar supieran de su llegada ¡O peor aún, el saber donde aterrizarían y sobre la importancia de su droga!

-'En solo 20 años aprendieron un monton de cosas con solo dos visitas de nuestras naves…esas malditas, que tendrán en mente'- afortunadamente gracias a el aviso de Rex pudieron mantener a la tripulación a salvo y a Saitama por haber defendido el almacén, la nave nodriza es su base ahora, por tanto solo tiene tres objetivos

1- Obtener todas las muestras de Terraformer posibles para la cura del "Virus A.E"

2-Matar a todas las cucarachas posibles

3(el más importante)- Evitar que mueran y sobrevivir

Saitama miraba de reojo con su expresión de siempre a través de la ventana hacia el terreno marciano, realmente esto no es tan extraño para el…bueno considerando que estuvo en la luna al menos unos… ¿5 segundos? Mas o menos eso, pero en fin no es realmente importante ahora…pero aun asi se sentía emocionado ya que podrían haber combatientes que podrían darle pelea, los Terraformar no son ni de lejos tan fuertes como él, pero cuando atacan en manada, la cosa se pone realmente interesante ya que lo atacan en todas las direcciones posibles con una natural intención de matarlo asi sea lo último que tengan que hacer

-'Quizá sea interesante despues de todo, me pregunto si esas cosas realmente serán capaces de hacer elevar mi expectativa'- pensó el calvito con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía mirando el terreno

La nave empezó a descender y el capitán empezó a desplegar las ruedas de aterrizaje. Todos veían algo motivados el hermoso paisaje, sin duda esto no es el Marte que ellos creían

-Ya pueden quitarse las mascaras- ordeno el capitán mientras los demás se preparaban

-Puedo… ¡Respirar! En este lugar hay tanto oxigeno como en los Andes ¿cierto?- tanto Sheila como los demás tenían las mismas expectativas

-¿Esto también es cosa de la cirugía también?- se pregunto Marcos algo asombrado

-Bueno a mí solo me dieron algo parecido ya que no necesitaba nada de eso…supongo que solo me dieron lo necesario para estar en Marte o algo… ¿Se siente raro?- menciono el calvito. En efecto Saitama fue un caso distinto, no necesitaba un Órgano Mosaico, sin embargo tenía que someterse a la cirugía para adaptarse al terreno marciano como sus compañeros, no tiene las habilidades de un animal, insecto o crustáceo o algún otro organismo pero si puede estar en Marte al igual que los demás

Komachi reviso los compartimientos de Droga de emergencia y los paquetes que trajeron del Anexx I, si no fuera por Saitama tendrían que ahorrar sus provisiones y usarlas cuando sea absolutamente necesario y evitar el agotamiento…realmente no sabría que tantas probabilidades de supervivencia tendrían si los cargamentos hubieran sido atacados

-Me pregunto si…los otros equipos están bien… ¿Habrán podido aterrizar?- se pregunto preocupada Sheila pensando en sus amigos

La federación romana fue capturada por una red que los Terraformar crearon, los chinos y los Alemanes/Latinos hicieron un aterrizaje seguro y libre de Terraformer, con ello estarían bien…por ahora. Pero fueron los rusos los que dieron el golpe de suerte

 **Ubicación: Con la 3ra División, "Área especial"**

-Heh, heh, heh. Eso es justo lo que esperaba- Asimov, sin duda se llevo un buen premio, ahora solo hay que ver que tiene dentro

-Parece que volamos bastante lejos, los otros equipos podrían estar cerca- menciono Ivan pero al pelirrojo no le importo mucho

-¿Dónde estamos, Elena? Dame nuestra longitud y latitud- pidió Asimov

-No lo sé señor. No tenemos ningún satélite aquí, sabe. Y ni siquiera tenemos un punto de referencia, pero se en donde estamos. Buen trabajo comandante-

-Sí, todo esta yendo según lo planeado- Asimov sonrió con regocijo, la única razón por la que Rex no había dicho nada es porque aun tenia la boca abierta por ver algo que simplemente le pareció completa y llanamente imposible

-'¡¿C-Como…esto…esto es…?!'- sus labios temblaban mientras segui observando

 **¡ESTAMOS AQUIIIII!**

-¡W-Whoa!-

-¡Realmente existen…!- Ivan al igual que el resto también estaban sorprendidos, porque lo que está delante de ellos…

 **¡ERAN PIRÁMIDES EGIPCIAS!**

-Sí, aunque es raro. Habría esperado que anduvieran mas cucarachas por aquí…bueno lo mejor para nosotros- los rusos y Rex bajaron de la nave lentamente y se pusieron frente a las pirámides

-Entonces comencemos… ¿Qué les parece? …con nuestro deber-

Pero…

 **¡ZAAAP!**

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta un Terraformer había salido de la nada y había matado a uno de ellos, Asimov empujo a Elena pero este logro arrancarle el brazo en el proceso, Rex también retrocedió completamente sorprendido, en ningún momento espero algo como eso, no sintió nada hasta ahora…entonces

-¡¿Cómo fue que esa cosa se coló aquí?!-

 **-¡HNG!-**

Asimov gruño de rabia y agarro a la cucaracha de la boca y la azoto con el piso mandándola vario metros de distancia, nadie espero eso, ni siquiera Rex quien ahora estaba a la guardia alta y alerta. Elena fue directo a la nave y saco lo que parecía ser un cañón tipo red de pesca reforzado

-Solo ¿huh? Ahora eso es algo- alago Asimov pero aun asi seguía cabreado por ese descuido

 **-¡Elena, procederemos con la señal B! ¡Trae la red! ¡Cuiden sus drogas! ¡Está solo, traten esto igual que en el entrenamiento!-**

Todos asintieron y Rex también se puso en guardia

-¡Oye mocoso, más vale que todo eso que escuche de ti sea cierto! ¡No me decepciones!- Rex sonrió un poco pero se mantuvo serio mientras activo sus Nanites en modo de combate, listo para cualquier cosa que esa cucaracha hiciera

-No te preocupes anciano, te aseguro que disfrutaras el espectáculo-

Elena se preparo con el cañón completamente lista

 **-Voy a atrapar esa cosa viva.** Voy a apretar el gatillo, salgan de mi camino-

-¡HERMANA!- Ivan estaba preocupado pero ella se mantuvo indiferente

-Tú y el comandante conseguirán que nos maten. Y no me llames "hermana" cuando estemos en servicio- el Terraformer dio un poderoso y rapido paso en una carrera directa hacia Elena, el EVO amplio la mirada ya que esa cosa no se molesto con el resto y solo se concentro en ir directo hacia ella ¿Por qué?

-'Esto no me gusta'-

-Mantente despierto Ivan, incluso si va directo hacia ella no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ella es la mejor tiradora del mar del norte y el **lanzador de redes anti-terraformer,** es su especialidad-

La mira laser estaba directo al Terraformer pero los instintos de Rex se encendieron al máximo

-'¡MIERDA!'-

 **-Objetivo Adquirido-**

Todo pasó en solo una fracción de segundo

 **-¡RAAAAGH!-**

 **¡BOOM! ¡CRASH!**

Elena no lo iba a lograr, y el Terraformer estaba a punto de agarrar su cabeza de no ser porque Rex logro entrar a tiempo. Todo paso en una fracción de segundos pero lo que mejor lograron distinguir fueron unas gigantescas manos metálicas de color naranja que aplastaron la mitad del cuerpo de la cucaracha que iba a gran velocidad y al final termino por salir volando dejando un gran rastro en el suelo, sin embargo aun estaba con vida, todo su cuerpo parecía roto pero aun se movia y Elena cayó sobre su trasero en la pura sorpresa. Rex suspiro de alivio por un momento y volvió sus brazos a la normalidad

-Maldición, eso estuvo demasiado cerca… ¿Estás bien?- él le tendió su mano para que ayudarla a levantarse, Elena aun estaba algo temblorosa por el hecho de haberse confiado y que estuvo casi muerta pero acepto la mano del EVO

-S-Si, gracias-

Rex miro al lugar donde la cucaracha fue a parar y con una sonrisa satisfactoria vio que esa cosa no se podía mover, sus piernas estaban hechas pedazos y su pecho agrietado asi como parte de su rostro desfigurado, pero estaba viva asi que eso cuenta como que la habían capturado, luego se dirigió a Asimov que estaba aun sorprendido y el EVO tenía una expresión un poco arrogante

-¿Y bien, anciano? Te gusto el espectáculo- se dirigió a Asimov quien por sorprendente que parezca(al menos para Rex) este se empezó a reir con ganas, y sin más se fue directo a Rex y le dio un golpe en la espalda que lo mando directo al piso

-¡AY!-

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Creo que me empiezas a agradar cada vez más, **otrod'ye!-**

(Traductor: "Mocoso en ruso")

Asi es como las cosas se empiezan a complicar y a ponerse aun más raras por pasar a nuestros grupos de héroes, pero las cosas estaban muy lejos de terminar. Ya que estas cosas han aprendido…a atacar en grupos, la federación fu emboscada y con los demás grupos ya podían distinguirse las sombras de varios de las cucarachas…la siguiente pelea se acerca

 **Con la 1ra División**

 **¡CRASH!**

Todo el mundo dirigió sus miradas directo a al techo de cristal de la nave para ver a un Terraformer que termino por romper el vidrio reforzado alertando a todos los presentes, excepto Saitama quien apenas levanto la mirada hacia el monstruo, el Terraformer asomo la cara mirando a su alrededor de forma desenfrenada y perturbadora pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente ya que el capitán Komachi acelero la nave en forma de todo terreno haciendo que el Terraformer saliera volando lejos

Alertando a la tripulación a prepararse para la pelea inminente

-' **¡Bastardo!** ¿Habrá estado agarrado en la parte inferior de la nave, escondido despues del ataque sorpresa de hace unos momentos…? Pero gracias a eso, ¡Esta completamente solo!'- pensó el capitán, sin embargo, considerando a los tripulantes de esta nave. No había porque preocuparse si solo es uno de ellos

- **¡Marcos! ¡Keiji! ¡Kenwyn! ¡Tomen la droga y la Red! ¡Los subordinados resguárdense dentro del vehículo! ¡Con el objetivo de tomar una muestra del virus, lo capturaremos aquí!-**

Ordeno Komachi, sin embargo, Saitama había saltado de la nave para ver al susodicho "Enemigo de la Humanidad" aunque ya las vio antes en el ataque, no podía evitar mirar más de cerca

-'Pensar que en casa debo comprar más de un insecticida por culpa de esas malditas'- pensó el heroe aun con su cara de póker y desinteresado, pero igual, recordar esas fastidiosas mañanas fugando rincones de su casa que le hacían perder su sueño. Le molestaba **mucho**

El heroe calvo preparo su puño listo para acabar con ese bicho, sin embargo este fue detenido por el capitán Komachi para sorpresa del hombre calvo

-Espera Saitama-kun, incluso conociendo los riesgos. Debemos capturar al Terraformer vivo y en una sola pieza. No es que no confié que podras contenerte, pero si tu golpe lo llegara a hacer pedazos sería inútil. Asi que por favor, te pido nos dejes esto a nosotros- el heroe calvo no puso objeción sino una mala cara, pero igual solo suspiro

-Tú eres el capitán, seguro sabrás lo que haces hombre- el heroe se relajo y vio como manejaban la situación el resto

Para los demás tripulantes del Anexx se les hacía imposible que ese hombre llamado Saitama sea el hombre más poderoso del mundo, incluso al punto de que su capitán Komachi le respete y vea como la esperanza de la humanidad. Para ellos se veía como un hombre cualquiera con una calvicie fuera de este mundo ¡Incluso reflejaba la luz del dia!

Pero volviendo al caso

-Estoy seguro de que el manual decía que si solo encontrábamos a uno de ellos debíamos…-

-¡Lo sé!- interrumpió Komachi a Marcos mientras este sostenía el Lanzador de Red anti-Terraformar

-Pero no sabemos mucho de ellos. No podemos subestimarlo. Incluso si está solo, debemos usar todo lo que tengamos- Komachi agarro su inyección al igual que el resto

 **¡ZUMM!**

El Terraformer aprovecho que se habían distraído para despegar vuelo yendo directo a la nave, y arranco el cristal de la cabina

-'¡Ese bastardo esta! ¡¿Tratando de sabotear el vehículo?!'-

El Terraformer entro en la nave solo para ver como una mira láser apuntaba a su frente, este se volteo para ver a Sheila, quien, aun temblando de miedo sostenía el lanzador de Red Anti-Terraformar firmemente recostada en la esquina de la nave

 **-¡C-CAPTURA!-**

-'¡Sheila!'- Marcos se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarla ahí sola, aun cuando le prometió a Alex que cuidaría de ella

-'¡Maldición!'- Komachi no perdió tiempo en ir hacia la nave

 **¡BAM!**

Sheila disparado el Lanzador instantáneamente, la red fue rápida y aun para la super cucaracha fue imposible esquivarlo. La Red se envolvió en el rápidamente limitando sus movimientos, dejándolo en el piso revolcándose

" _¡La Red! Ha sido usada por el mundo desde tiempos prehistóricos. Su uso es amplio, y en la vida humana ha sido creada y empleada de diferentes formas…"_

" _Las Redes han sido hechas con Cáñamo, algodón, seda, corteza de tilo, paja de arroz, tela de araña, palmeras y mas…"_

-¡Guuu…!-

El Terraformar trataba de liberar o romper esta extraña tela que lo está apresando, sin éxito. Sheila con todas sus fuerzas trata de mantener el disparador firme, solo para que unas grandes y fuertes manos le den apoyo, quien eran del Capitán Komachi

-¡Capitán…!-

" _Pero gradualmente, fueron reemplazadas con fibras sintéticas"_

-¡¿Enserio piensas que dejare que te escapes?!-

El Terraformer ahora quedo completamente apresado sin poder moverse en absoluto, sin poder pensar en nada, se quedo completamente quieto, a merced de los humanos

" _La Red. Puede ser considerada como una manifestación del intelecto humano. De todas las armas creadas por la humanidad. No hay ninguna tan estratégica,_ _ **como La Red**_ _"_

-¡Marcos, abre la jaula de insectos y ayúdame a cargar esta cosa!- ordeno el capitán y el susodicho asintió

 **CAPTURA COMPLETADA**

El capitán puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Sheila acariciándola un poco

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Tu valor ha salvado la vida de todos aquí!- felicito, a lo que esta se sonrojo un poco por el alago

-G-Gracias…-

 _ ***RUSTTLES…***_

Sin darse cuenta, el Terraformer lentamente había puesto sus manos juntas, apuntando directamente en Sheila, no tomo mucho para el capitán o para los que estaba ahí el darse cuenta de los extraños orificios que habían en las palmas del Terraformer, el Capitán de alguna forma reconoció esa postura de manos y trato de alejar a Sheila

 **¡BOOM!**

El shock por lo que vieron no tuvo descripción, solo por dos cosas, una, el Terraformer había disparado lo que se podría decir era gas sobrecalentado. Y la segunda, fue ver que en el último segundo un destello paso volando justo cuando se dio la expresión

-Maldición…esta cosa apesta, me tomara mucho quitar esas manchas de mi guante…joder-

Saitama se estaba quejando al ver su guante manchado con un líquido que posiblemente sea imposible de quitar, ya que es marciano y para colmo de una cucaracha super desarrollada

Asi es, enfrente de Sheila y el Capitán estaba Saitama que había puesto su brazo como un escudo contra la explosión de gas que sorprendentemente ¡No le hizo nada!

El Terraformer aun con su cara inexpresiva, no sabía que había pasado, ese hombre ni siquiera estaba transformado según se le había enseñado, y aun asi el no recibió daño alguno por el ataque…no lo entendía

Pero… **le aterraba**

-¡¿Eso…eso era…?! **¡¿Procedimiento Insecto?! ¡¿Cómo?!-**

Komachi estaba en shock, reconocía esos disparadores, lo tenía God Lee, uno de sus compañeros del BUGS #2 que tenía la base del "Escarabajo Bombardero"

" _42 años atrás, el BUGS#1 descubrió la amenaza de las cucarachas marcianas, El Terraformer. Se multiplican sin fin, no poseen miedo ni dolor. En vez de protegerlos, las armas de fuego que cargaban fueron robadas. Dándose cuenta de la gran brecha entre poder y resistencia de los humanos y los insectos. La respuesta de la humanidad fue…_

… _ **Hacerse como ellos**_ _"_

" _¡Convertirse en el hombre-insecto definitivo! Y los que lograron que estos fantásticos héroes salidos de un comic fueran una realidad fueron…_ _ **ellos**_ _. La especie que muto de insecto a Sapiens en el lapso de 500 años. Como se descubrió en el proceso de clonación, El Terraformer posee un rango único"_

 **Con la Federación Rusa**

Asimov se acerco al Terraformer que Rex había destrozado hace poco, ese aumento de velocidad a último momento, incluso para las cucarachas eso no es posible

El comandante se acerco lentamente, hasta que vio algo en la espalda del Terraformer

-Humm…pero…que ¡¿Esto es…?! ¡No puede ser, esas hijas de puta! **¡Procedimiento Insecto! ¡Esa técnica de movimiento a alta velocidad, debe una habilidad dejaba atrás por el BUGS#2, hace veinte años! ¡El poder de la Steninae Patinadora de Agua!-**

" _ **Hace veinte años, la tripulación del BUGS#2 lucharía contra las cucarachas, con ese fin mucha gente fue reunida para experimentar una cirugía usando varios insectos como base. Un poseía la fuerza y el aguijón venenoso del Avispón Gigante Japonés. Otro podía disparar los químicos calientes del Escarabajo Bombardero de sus palmas, y otro…"**_

" _ **Podía moverse rápidamente usando la propulsión a chorro de la Steninae Patinadora de Agua"**_

" _ **¡Todo por el bien de poder luchar contra las cucarachas! ¡Todo por el bien de equiparlos con armas que no pueden ser robadas!"**_

" _ **¡ELLAS FUERON ROBADAS!"**_

Rex no estaba muy al tanto, pero si sabía que mucho antes de que siquiera el naciera ya se habían enviado a dos naves a Marte, la primera por reconocimiento y asi descubrieron a los Terraformer, la segunda estaba equipada con esta "Cirugía Insecto" pero aun asi, de las quince personas solo sobrevivieron dos

-Me estás diciendo, que estas cosas. ¡Se robaron las habilidades de los que vinieron en la nave anterior!-

Asimov frunció fuertemente el seño, nunca espero esto

-Hump, estas bastardas lograron mucho en solo dos visitas de la Humanidad, en solo 20 años han aprendido tanto. Realmente son unas sapiens muy arrogantes- el Comandante Ruso se levanto mirando hacia el horizonte, viendo como varias sombras se cernían

-Esa cucaracha era solo un comandante. Parece que los soldados ya vienen hacia acá-

Los demás veían que rápidamente ya había varios Terraformer apareciendo en el área

 **Con la Primera División**

-¡Gracias, Saitama-san!- Komachi inclino su cabeza a lo que el héroe solo vio algo incomodo

-Está bien, es lo que hago despues de todo- expreso con su actitud neutral

-Gr…Gracias por salvarme, Saitama-kun- también se inclino la joven a lo que el Héroe solo rio un poco. Se siente bien ser apreciado

De no ser por el hombre calvo, Sheila pudo haber recibido el impacto y posiblemente muerto

Pero no había tiempo para esto. En el horizonte podían ver como aparecían manchas de color café, no había que ser genios para saber que ese Terraformer no había venido solo

-'Esta cucaracha no estaba sola, debido a esa habilidad debía tener un rango y una misión. Eso significa que las Cucarachas en Marte, están más organizadas de los que pensábamos. ¡Y saben que nos hemos separado en seis! ¡Saben que hemos aterrizado!'-

Todas las divisiones veían que a lo lejos, los Terraformer ya estaban llegando, **en masa**

-'¡Pensar que las Cucarachas se someterían a la Cirugía Insecto! ¡Ellas han tomado para si todo lo que Enviamos en el BUGS#2 veinte años atrás!'-

 _ **-'¡Pero…!'-**_

-¿Ahora no tenemos una…sino diez especias que exterminar…? Muéstrenme todo lo que tienen, usen esos métodos obsoletos todo lo que quieran- Komachi tomo su inyección al igual que resto pero, cada una se veía diferente

" _La Cirugía usada en la tripulación del Anexx I ya no podría ser llamada Cirugía Insecto"_

 **Con la 3ra División**

 **-¡Ivan! ¡USALO!-** ordeno Asimov mientras este agarra una especie de abano de metal, mientras sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar

Ivan tomo una pastilla que modio en su boca

 **Con la 5ta División**

Alex se preparaba mientras los zarcillos inundaban su cuerpo. Adolf roció un volvo en su mano que empezó absorberlo en su nariz, asi mismo, cambiando

 **¡CON TODOS!**

" _ **¡La nueva Cirugía Es…!"**_

" _ **¡METAMORFOSIS SINTETICA! ¡OPERACIÓN DE ORGANO MOSAICO!"**_

Todos los tripulantes comenzaron a mutar bestialmente, cada uno con la forma que se le fue dada en la cirugía mientras los Terraformer seguían sin inmutarse

 _ **-**_ **Insectos de este planeta olvidado por dios… ¡Prepárense a sufrir la ira de 1.23 millones de especies!-**

 **-¡No menosprecien…**

 **A LA TIERRA!-**

 _Aquí es cuando la masacre…comienza_

 **Mientras tanto en la tierra**

 **Ubicación: Una Taberna clandestina de Illinois**

El Doctor Honda, mente brillante y parte responsable de la creación para las Bases del Proyecto "Cirugía Insecto" de hace 20 años, se le había dado por muerto para no levantar sospechas, ahora era un "Barman" común y corriente. Hasta que un equipo de especialistas Japonés lo encontró, sin embargo, ahora solo estaba discutiendo sobre los secretos de sus investigaciones

-La operación de Órgano Mosaico. ¿Como el procedimiento Insecto, de dos décadas atrás, hace uso del órgano de los Terraformer que controla la inmunotolerancia selectiva…?- pregunto Honda mientras el detective se sentó en el banquillo

-Lo hace. El sistema Inmune Humano es un poco inflexible, incluso en casos de trasplantes familiares directos. Puede ocurrir un rechazo del órgano. Sin embargo, los bebes con la mitad de ADN completamente diferente, aun pueden coexistir con la madre dentro de su útero. La teoría que prevalece es que el cuerpo de la madre exhibirá temporalmente inmunotolerancia. Sin embargo la tasa de mutaciones generacionales en humanas es incomparable con la de los Terraformers-

-Los insectos a menudo, sufren mutaciones significativas. Pero esos tipos consiguieron mientras mantenían un cuerpo y complejidad humanoide, esto sería simplemente ridículo con nacimientos de huevos-

-Diferentes aspectos de insectos y hombres ¡Existen como uno! ¡Como la madre y el niño! Es por eso que los Terraformer llevaron a cabo el proceso evolutivo. Y nosotros los robamos. El Órgano Mosaico- concluyo el agente japonés

Honda seguía limpiando las copas

-Implantas eso en el cuerpo humano para crear hombre-insecto. Es el Procedimiento Insecto, se gran parte de eso. Asi que si ya no podemos llamarlo asi a pesar de que usa el mismo principio, eso quiere decir…-

El agente interrumpió asintiendo

-Sí. Ahora podemos usar **otras criaturas también-**

-Desde 20 años atrás, nuestras técnicas han dado un paso más allá, si podemos usar otras especies que no sean insectos como base…- ahora el Profesor Honda estaba sudando un poco, a haber entendido a dónde quiere llegar el agente japonés

-¿No significaría eso que la meta original del Procedimiento Insecto, el sistema cardiovascular abierto, y la piel blindada de amilosa endurecida…se perderían? Más importante, 20 años atrás, El Avispón Gigante y la Hormiga Bala se destacaron en batalla, si ellos pelean con el mismo tamaño y masa… ¡¿Estás diciendo que cualquier criatura a escala humana que no sean insectos podrían ganar…?! **¡¿Contra las Cucarachas de tamaño humano?!-** el profesor trago fuerte al ver la expresión sumamente seria del agente

 **De vuelta a Marte**

 **Ubicación: Con la 1ra División**

Una de los soldados en transformarse, tenía grandes alas de ave en lugar de brazos mientras la agitaba lentamente, mientras uno de los Terraformer se preparo para hacer una carrera

 _Ella había completado su transformación, había una gran cantidad de tiempo para que ellos atacaran…_

 _ **Pero…**_

Antes de darse cuenta, el Terraformar había agarro su pierna con fuerza antes de haber levantado vuelo y estaba por jalarla al piso

 _Las sensible criaturas de Marte…_

 _ **NO ESPERAN**_

" _Hablando en términos a escala humana. Teniendo la fuerza explosiva de la cucaracha. Sería como tener la habilidad de acelerar a 320km por segundo en un solo paso. De entre todos los organismos vivos, esta velocidad es…"_

 **-¡JOH!-**

 **¡BAAAM!**

 _ **INSUPERABLE**_

Antes de si quiera reaccionar, Marco habían destrozado el rostro del Terraformer deformándolo y dejándolo hecho pedazos para salir flechado a gran velocidad asestando otro rodillazo en el pecho de otro Terraformer

" _Aunque la escala sea aproximadamente equivalente._ _ **Existe otra criatura, que puede correr más rapido que la cucaracha…"**_

" _ **Tal como. LA ARAÑA"**_

Marcos se puso en medio de un gran grupo de Terraformars, la ira lo estaba consumiendo. Si no fuera por Saitama, Sheila podría haber muerto, y el solo se quedo ahí mirando, cuando le prometió a Alex que la cuidaría, sin importar que… **¡Que patético!**

El miro a los Terraformers con ira completamente natural y furia asesina

 **-Malditas hijas de puta…-**

El Hombre Araña tenso los músculos de su cuerpo mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de puro veneno

 **-¡LAS APLASTARE!-**

" **Marcos Eringrad García: Gran México"**

16 años. Masculino. 1m74cm. 69kilos

MARS Ranking #9

Operación de O.M: Tipo Artrópodo

 **-ARAÑA CAZADORA-**

" _No teje Red. Lo que usa son los pelos de su cuerpo, y las fibras musculares._ _ **De sus patas"**_

 **¡BAAAM! ¡CRASH!**

Marcos se puso bajo una cucaracha y le dio poderoso Uppercut que destrozo su mentón, boca, nariz y para colmo, le arranco la cabeza mandándola directo al cielo

El solo pensar que Sheila pudo haber muerto por su estúpido descuido… **no tiene perdón**

 **-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-**

Se paro encima de otra cucaracha y la agarro desde su boca y la empezó a tirar lenta pero fuertemente hasta arrancársela de cuajo

 **-¡UGIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUU!-** el Terraformer grito un chillido ilegible

" _La Araña Cazadora"_

 **¡CRASH!**

Marcos uso el rostro del Terraformer que arranco para estrellárselo en la cara al otro que venía a su derecha destrozando los dos a la vez de una forma completamente Gore mandándola a volar

" _Tiene una dieta que consta mayormente en Cucarachas. Fueron llevadas a Japón para contralar la población de Cucarachas y fueron esparcidas a lo largo de toda la isla en búsqueda de las cucarachas, puede detectar el más fina corriente de viento. Y anticipar los movimientos de las cucarachas"_

Un Terraformer se trato de acerca con su Mazo pero antes de darse cuenta, Marco ya lo había sujetado y con fuerza, lo doblo de forma antinatural, uso su otro brazo para perforar en su espada arrancándole uno de sus huesos y perforando cuantos órganos haya

" _ **Apuñala. Desmiembra y se Alimenta"**_

Uno de los huesos que arranco lo clavo en la cabeza de otro Terraformer que tenía en frente

" _E incluso si está comiendo. La Araña Cazadora es tan feroz que irá por cualquier otra cucaracha que este cerca. Algunos dicen que si dejas a dos o tres Arañas Cazadoras, estas limpiaran la casa de toda Cucaracha en medio año"_

Marco salto directo a otro Terraformer haciendo una pinza con sus piernas y le dio un poderoso y feroz golpe que destrozo la cara del Terraformer dejándolo destripado en el piso. Destrozo a 10 cucarachas, pero…se sentía cansado

" _Sin embargo. La Araña Cazadora usualmente embosca a su presa. Su resistencia no es tan terriblemente alta, comparándola con la cucaracha"_

-Haaah…haah…aaah…- Marcos jadeaba mientras un Terraformer se empezó a acercar con su mazo listo para aplastarlo

Pero…

 **-¡RAAAW!-**

Cuando Marcos se dio cuenta, otro destello salió disparado y el Terraformer ya no tenía cabeza, su cuerpo lentamente cayó al piso para revelar al responsable, y para sorpresa de este, se trataba de…

-¡Tonto! ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que dije sobre que nunca pelees con grupos tu mismo?- Sheila escupió la cabeza del Terraformer mientras ayudaba a levantar a Marco

-Sh…Sheila…tu ¿C-Cómo?- todo este tiempo nunca imagino que su amiga de la infancia llegaría a hacer algo tan violento, incluso si se tratase de un Terraformer, ella detesta el Gore

-B-Bueno, como decirlo…todo fue…como una especie de impulso…no creo poder describirlo muy bien. Aunque creo que fue el…olor-

Marco frunció el seño un poco ¿Cuál era su Operación de O.M? tenía una gran aleta curvada en su espalda, sus dientes se veían tan afilados y con forma de sierra que en serio no le sorprendió que le arrancara la cabeza a ese Terraformer

Marco no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Sheila otra vez salió disparada sin decir nada y rasgo por la mitad a otro Terraformer que estaba herido y se levanto a duras penas. Sheila lo partió a la mitad solo con sus fauces, que podía abrir de forma nada normal

" _El Gran Tiburón Blanco o_ _ **Carcharodon Carcharias**_ _. Es una de las especies más grandes y peligrosas del mundo oceánico"_

" _Llegando a medir hasta los 6 metros, con un olfato peligrosamente agudo y una visión bien desarrollada. Se datan su existencia desde el Mioceno, de hace 16mil millones de años. Siendo descendientes del_ _ **Megalodon Carcharias"**_

Sheila casi parecía entenderlo, se lanzaba sin dudar a cada Terraformer que esté vivo o lastimado mientas ese liquido parecido a sangre salía de sus cuerpos. El olor le estaba nublando la mente

"Su olfato es tan potente que la presencia de un par de moléculas de sangre las detecta entre un millón de moléculas de agua a kilómetros de distancia, sirve para atraerlo"

Sheila agarro a un Terraformer herido de su pierna usando sus mandíbulas, sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus pupilas más grandes. Lanzo al Terraformer lejos arrancándole su pierna en el proceso

" **Al tiempo que se vuelve mucho más agresivo"**

Sheila dio un gran salto mientras abría sus mandíbulas, y arranco la cabeza de otro Terraformer. Uno que tenía cerca a su izquierda se lanzo y lo mordió en el cuello clavando sus cientos de tientes y con una gran fuerza, termino arrancando casi la mitad de su torso en el proceso

" _Durante el ataque, las fauces se abren hasta tal punto que la forma de la cabeza se deforma pues la mandíbula se proyecta…"_

Otro Terraformer logro acercase y aventó su gran mazo contra la cara de la joven haciendo a todos gritar de horror…

-¡SHEILAAAA!-Marco y el capitán estaba por ir, pero se quedaron congelados cuando vieron que el Terraformer no podía sacar su mazo, seguía tratando de jalarlo de su boca, pero para sorpresa de todos, Sheila había agarro ese mazo con sus mandíbulas, algunas dientes estaba ratos, pero casi todos esos siento de dientes se habían enterrado en el mazo

"… **y se cierran luego con una fuerza 300 veces superior a la de una mandíbula humana"**

Sheila destrozo el mazo haciendo al Terraformar retroceder, al ver esos ojos profundos de color negro casi como los suyos. Los dientes destrozados se cayeron y también los que habían quedado incrustados en el mazo, pero en un abrir cerrar de ojos. Le salieron una nueva hilera de dientes nuevos, mas filosos que los anteriores, tenían dos hileras de dientes completos…era aterrador

" _Los dientes son grandes, aserrados, de forma triangular y muy anchos. Al contrario que otros tiburones, no poseen_ _diastema_ _ni reducción de diente alguno"_

Sheila se lanzo al Terraformer y clavo su gran mandíbula en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen ¡Levantándolo!

 **-¡RAAF!-**

 **¡CRUCH! ¡SPLASH!**

Su mordida partió a la cucaracha en dos

" _Sino que tienen toda la quijada provista de dientes alineados e igualmente capaces de_ _ **aferrar, cortar y desgarrar.**_ _Detrás de las dos hileras de dientes principales, los Tiburones Blancos tienen dos o tres más en continuo crecimiento que suplen la frecuente caída de dientes con otros nuevos y se van reemplazando por nuevas hileras"_

Los tripulantes veían como el piso cerca de ella habían cientos de dientes caidos, sin embargo en su mandíbula creían mas y mas, esto iba más allá de su imaginación, pero cuando no podía ponerse peor, Sheila cayó de rodillas jadeando fuertemente

" _Sin embargo. El Tiburón Blanco tiene un límite de cuánto tiempo puede estar en modo cazador. Al tener que poner una increíble cantidad de esfuerzo en cada ataque, su cuerpo se cansa rápidamente, por ello siempre caza en aguas más tranquilas donde no haya otros predadores competidores con los cuales empezar una pelea por su presa. Igualmente usar sus fauces repetidas veces también aumenta la probabilidad de cansarse mas rápidamente"_

-¡Sheila!- Marcos y los demás fueron a verla, estaba cansada, al parecer su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a los arranques de adrenalina

-Se ha sobre esforzado mucho y puso demasiada tensión en su cuerpo, lo mejor es que la dejen descansar, llévala a la nave- ordeno Komachi, Marcos asintió y la llevo en peso. Esos dientes le daban un escalofrió cuando los veían, y lo que vio haya atrás, no ayudaba

-'Enserio…cuantas facetas puedes tener. Niña problemática'- pensó al recordar como se hacía la dueña y maestra asi tipo "Ojou-sama" cuando eran niños, el, Alex y Ella…que días

Komachi suspiro, nunca pensó que alguien como ella tendría ese instinto asesino, aunque posiblemente sea más por reflejos naturales que otra cosa, posiblemente

-'Para preservar el virus A.E hay cucarachas que son incapaces de capturar. Se prefieren muestras vivas'- Komachi suspiro, las que Marcos mato y con las que Sheila mutilo y remato…es imposible que haya alguna ahí que aun respire

-Chicos, la próxima procuren solo romper sus extremidades o dejarla fuera de combate. Necesitamos muestras vivas, la única que tenemos es la Sheila capturo con su red-

Ellos asintieron, es gracioso, la chica que término matando a todas de una forma tan violenta, es la única que capturo una viva. Raro

" **Sheila Levit: Gran México"**

16 años. Femenino. 1m59cm. 44kilos

MARS Ranking #10

Operación de O.M: Tipo Pez Cartilaginoso

 **-GRAN TIBURON BLANCO-**

 **Con la 2da División**

Al igual que con la Primera División, con la Segunda también empezaron a aparecer Terraformers en masa, Callahan sabía perfectamente, que no iba a tener ni un segundo de paz aquí. Nunca lo tuvo en Providencia, pero apreciaba la compañía de sus compañeros, sin embargo aquí se estaba jugando la vida más que cualquier otra cosa

-Ahora bien, yo diría que hay alrededor de… ¿50? ¡Los no combatientes, retrocedan! Akari, Alex, ustedes escóltenlos. Yo y Callahan nos encargaremos de esto antes de inspeccionar el agua- ordeno Michelle, los dos asintieron mientras Callahan solo asintió levemente mientras tomaba lo que parcia ser un pequeño espray que contenía su droga

-¡¿Qué hay de mi?! ¡Necesito esas muestras!- quejo Cesar al que Michelle ni se molesto en mirar cuando respondió

-Necesitamos muestras VIVAS y LIMPIAS. Mercer dijo que las muestras que juntaron todos durante el ataque estaban contaminadas y destrozadas. No esperes que te deje acercarte al campo de batalla, Veneno con patas-

Ella se quito el abrigo mientras sostenía su inyección. Cesar solo quejo en silencia al aceptar que tenía razón, el solo se sentó mientras lloraba lagrimas de anime al no poder usar su poder al 100% sin traje y transformado

Los dos comandantes super humanos se pusieron frente a las cucarachas que se acercaban lentamente

 **-Las redes son incensarías. Solo necesitamos romperles las piernas y los brazos para tomarlos como muestras-** ordeno Michelle de forma un tanto amenazante hacían los Terraformer

 **-No te preocupes. Conozco el Protocolo-** dijo igualmente Callahan, combatir con estas cosas no es nada comparado con los EVOS

Despues haber puesto a salvo a los no combatientes, el resto de la tripulación veía algo preocupados y sorprendidos como esos dos iban contra más de 50 Terraformer, y aun asi no parecían nerviosos y mucho menos asustados en lo absoluto

-Te vez muy relajado- añadió Michelle al ver al otro rubio completamente normal, ni siquiera impresionado por ver a los Terraformer

-Pelear con monstruos salidos de un libro de Steven King o H.P Lovecraft se volvió un hábito para mí cuando llegaron los EVOS en aquel tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- devolvió Callahan mientras ponían el polvo del espray en su mano para empezar a olerlo

-El odio que siento por esas cosas es más grande que cualquier otra emoción. El miedo es la última cosa que me harían sentir- término mientras se inyectaba en su cuello el líquido, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, empezando porque salieron antenas de su cabeza y sus brazos comenzaron a cambiar, a hacerse más grandes y anchos

- **Buena respuesta. Espero la pongas en práctica-** Callahan absorbió el polvo mientras su cuerpo también comenzó a mutar, extrañamente, su cuerpo sufrió una expansión, casi parecía que su ropa se rasgaría, parecía que se hizo más grande y robusto, los músculos de sus brazos se hincharon, en sus nudillos se formaron pequeño picos pero lo más notable, en su cabeza salió un gigantesco cuerno color blanco grisáceo

El respiro y exhalo profundamente

El choco los puños mientras las cucarachas se acercaron

 **-¡AHORA VENGAN! ¡CUCARACHAS BASTARDAS!-**

A diferencia de Michelle que se quedo ahí mientras los Terraformer venían a ella, Callahan no espero y se lazo con una gran embestida, perforando a varios Terraformer con su enorme cuerpo frontal, a las que tenía cerca las destrozaba con los nudillos picudos de sus manos, destrozando la cara de una y perforando el pecho de otra. Una se le acerco por la espalda. Pero este se dio la vuelta dándole una patada arrancándole la cabeza

 **Mientras con Michelle**

Una de las cucarachas se le acerco, y los tripulantes sudaban frio

-'Entiendo por Callahan-san y esto podrá ser algo grosero pero… ¿Cómo podrá Michelle pelear con esa complexión tan delgada?'-

El Terraformer trato de agarrarla pero ella sujeto sus manos y empezaron poner presión en el otro

" _Líder del Escuadrón Nippo-Americano. Michelle K. Davis._ _ **Altura: 1m64cm. Peso: 85kg**_ _"_

Sin embargo, Michelle destrozo las manos del Terraformer y le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte que destrozo su cara y le saltaron los ojos

" _Se dice que el musculo es tres veces más denso que la grasa. La razón por la que esta mujer tan delgada pese lo mismo que un soldado masculino promedio es…por su puesto no únicamente gracias a su entrenamiento diario, pero sino también a su linaje especial"_

" _Donatello K. Davis, el capitán del BUGS#2. El poder que gano gracias a la Cirugía Insecto, capaz de levantar 100 veces su propio peso, blandiendo una toxina nerviosa tan potente como el de la Avispa Gigante y persiguiendo a humanos y bestias por igual…"_

" _¡Era la Paraponera, la Hormiga mas fuerte conocida por el hombre!"_

 **En la Tierra**

 **Ubicación: Bar donde están Honda y los agentes**

-Por supuesto, ella no podría haber heredado eso. Los científicos del momento dijeron que era como si Dios se estuviera burlando de nosotros- explico el agente a lo que Honda vio seriamente

-¿…? ¿De quién estás hablando?- pregunto Honda al ver la sospechosa sonrisa que tenía el agente

 **De vuelta a Marte**

Cuatro Terraformer la rodearon listos para atacar, pero Michelle no mostro miedo alguno

 **Sin embargo. El Dios de la Tierra no es ningún bromista**

Michelle flexiono las piernas dando un salto y girando sobre sí misma

 **Su resistencia y fuerza de voluntad fue realmente heredada**

 **¡CRASH! ¡BAM! ¡CRASH! ¡SPALSH!**

 **¡LOS MUSCULOS DE UNA HORMIGA!**

Ella asesto con sus cuatro extremidades a los cuatro Terraformer que la habían rodeado sin ningún problema, a uno le arranco la mitad de la cabeza con su pierna derecha, con su pierna izquierda perforo el pecho del otro. Con su mano derecho destrozo el rostro y cabeza y finalmente con el brazo izquierdo perforo el cuello del ultimo

Tres de ellos cayó al piso, sin embargo, el único que seguía vivo aun con el exoesqueleto del pecho fragmentado, se levanto agarrando su mazo para atacar a Michelle, quien, sorpresivamente ni siquiera le molesto en mirarlo

" _ **Además…"**_

Pero, el Terraformar se detuvo, quedando ahí pasmado y termino soltando el mazo, por alguna razón, parecía temblar ligeramente

" _ **Su operación de O.M también es de Tipo Insecto"**_

 **¡PLOP!**

Algo parecido a una verruga salió de su cara, luego mas y mas y mas grandes salieron rompiendo su exoesqueleto frenéticamente hasta que al final

 **¡BOOM!**

El Terraformer termino explotando por completo en una lluvia de tripas y sustancias asquerosas, algunas manchando un poco a Michelle que apenas se inmuto. Todos los presente a excepción de Callahan que sostenía a dos Terraformer de sus cabeza que termino estrellando entre sí, estaban sorprendidos

-'¡¿Qué demonios?! Por lo que se, ella golpeo a ese Terraformer y este… ¿Exploto?'- pensó Alex impactado y sudando frio

 **-¡RAAAAGH!-**

Los soldados vieron que Callahan en su forma de hibrido levando a un Terraformer y lo perforo en el pecho con su gran cuerno partiéndolo en pedazos. ¡Parecía un maldito monstruo! A otro Terraformer lo agarro de la cabeza y solo aplicando fuerza la aplasto. El problema es que se veía algo cansado. Parecía jadear un poco, era obvio, con un cuerpo como ese y parecía que respirar le era difícil

 **"Rinoceronte Blanco...**

 _una especie en peligro de extinción, comparte casi todas las características que un rinoceronte común. Salvo por su fuerza de impacto, y su impenetrable blindaje. Esta es la única especie que no se puede poner en cautiverio, dado que ninguna bala tranquilizante o de otro tipo ha logrado penetrar en ese grueso y duro escudo que rodea todo su cuerpo incluido su vientre y pecho"_

Un Terraformer lo golpeo en el estomago y otro le dio otro fuerte golpe en la espalda con su mazo, pero Callahan ni se inmuto y los agarro a los dos por la cabeza y los estrello entre sí reventándolos en pedazos sin problemas

" _Es la especie más grande de rinoceronte que se ha registrado, llegando a medir casi los 4 metros y pesar 600kg. Su fuerza de impacto es capaz de tirar arboles donde está su alimento y su cuerno siendo la parte más dura de su cuerpo es capaz de perforar los autos que usan los especialistas. Es conocido como,_ _ **El Tanque de la Sabana**_ _"_

Callahan empalo a tres Terraformer con su cuerno justo en el pecho matándolos al instante, pero con cada carrera, se hacía más lento y jadeaba con fuerza al respirar pesadamente

" _Pero, su blindaje también puede ser un perjuicio, al hacer su cuerpo más pesado, por tanto cuando va a embestir a los predadores o cuando está en una pelea de territorio, se cansa rápidamente, y su blindaje hace que su respiración sea más dificultosa. Por tanto, cada vez que termina un ataque, debe descasar por 20 minutos y tomar grandes cantidades de agua. Pero si la situación no lo deja descansar, podría terminar colapsando por el sobre esfuerza quedando indefenso o el peor de los casos._ _ **Muerto por deshidratación**_ _"_

El Comandante de Providencia estaba sudando demasiado, al punto de caer de rodillas. El blindaje apretaba mucho su pecho y estomago, no podía respirar bien, ahora mismo ya no había Terraformar en el área asi que regreso con el grupo caminando muy lentamente

-Necesito…agua…mucha…mucha…agua- jadeo mientras se sentaba, curiosamente el piso tembló un poco

-¿Qué? ¿Ya estas hecho? Eso fue rapido- burlo Michelle a lo que Callahan solo desestimo con un movimiento de brazos

-Dame un respiro mujer, es la primera vez que uso esta cosa de la transformación- quejo mientras se empezó a tomar un bidón de agua él solo, realmente le hacía falta, y con este calor…peor

-Si salgo vivo de este planeta. Caballero Blanco tendrá escuchar lo que pienso de él…- volvió a quejar mientras se tomo otro gran trago de agua

 **"Callahan Richard Smith: Estados Unidos"**

36 años. Masculino. 1m90cm. 95kg

MARS Ranking #4

Operación de O.M: Tipo Mamifero

 **-RINOCERONTE BLANCO-**

Bueno, asi es la vida en Marte, si es que puedes mantenerte con vida por más de 15 minutos

¡Y asi comienzan las primeras horas de nuestros héroes en Marte!

¡¿QUÉ VENDRA DESPUES?!

 **¡FIN!**

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **¡Hola! Que tal gente como han estado, yo muy bien a pesar de que un terremoto de 7.8 se violo mi país :'v ¡PERO BUENO! Si a los japoneses no los detiene de hacer anime un terremoto de 8 ¡¿POR QUÉ ME IBA A DETENER A MI?!**

 **Para los que se hayan preocupado, estén tranquilos, que yo estoy muy bien, ninguna pérdida, mi casa y todo lo demás están en perfectas condiciones. Lamento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo aun cuando prometí estar más activo. Pero nadie pudo predecir que planes tenia la madre naturaleza**

 **EN FIN! Que tal el capitulo? Les gusto? Estuvo bien gore y llamativo con las transformaciones? HAGANMELO SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS! Que sean bien extensos y detallados para saber que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, en fin, si les gusto no olviden agregar a favoritos si quieren y poner su comentario al final. Esto es todo por mi parte.**

" **Sus reviews son MUY importantes"**

 **¡Mata ne~! ¡Min'na-san~! ^w^/**

 **PD: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERA "TERRA FORMARS: PROYECTO ANEXX I" Lo siento, es solo que me siento mas inspirado en esta :'v**


	4. Dúos Dinámicos Los Super Terraformer

**WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LA FUERZA ES PODEROSA EN MI! OH SI! Jejeje lo siento si esperaban de otra historia ¡PERO ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESTA! Pero en fin, promesas son promesas, asi que la próxima si cumpliré con el Posdata pero para compensarlo, le sacare OTRO cap, a la historia que actualizare despues de esta**

 **¡YA LO OYERON MIS SHAVOS! ¡INFERNO PUSO SUS CARTAS EN LA MESA!**

 **AHORA SI, SIN MÁS!**

 **Luz, cámara…**

 **(Pausa dramática…)**

 **¡ACCION!**

* * *

Terra Formars: Proyecto Anexx I

 **Capitulo 3:** Dúos Dinámicos. Los Super Terraformar

 **En Marte**

 **Ubicación: 2da División de la Unión Nippo-Americana**

Ni siquiera 5 minutos, ni siquiera cinco malditos minutos, y ya habían mas Terraformer asomándose por el camino, Callahan seguía tomando agua aun transformado, ya que aunque quisiera no puede volver a la normalidad hasta que el efecto termine ya que el sistema de su cuerpo aun no se ha adaptado lo suficiente al cambio, se sentía sofocado, como usar una camisa de fuerza de cuero bien ajustada a su pecho y estomago.

-¡Tch! Maldita sea…- el se empezó a levantar lentamente luego de haber tomado siquiera unos 7 litros de agua, la vejiga humana no podría soportar eso, pero ahora mismo su vejiga ya no era normal

El se traqueo el cuello y estiro los brazos

-Me habían dicho que aquí en Marte no se puede tener ni un minuto de tranquilidad…no pensé que lo decían enserio- quejo al ver como el grupo de Cucarachas Marcianas se empezó a acercar

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!** **¡BOOM!**

El Comandante de Providencia se volteo a ver de dónde vino ese sonido de explosiones. Que el sepa no trajeron explosivos en su nave

-'¡¿Qué…pero qué demonios…?!'- el vio como algunos de los Terraformers con los que Michelle peleo se habían hinchado y luego explotado en pedazos

-'E-Eso…no es veneno, habían escuchado que el veneno de Cesar también los hacía explotar, pero no de esa forma… ¿Qué es entonces?'- reflexiono mientras veía como cada Terraformer que ella golpeaba o perforaba no para matarlo sino solo para perforarlo, y este la herida se hinchaba hasta explotar

 **¡BOOM!** **¡BOOM!** **¡BOOM!**

-'¿Pero qué clase de base es esa?'- se pregunto Callahan mientras sostenía a un Terraformer del cuello y estrello contra el suelo haciéndolo pedazos

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

-¡Alex, Callahan! ¡No se distraigan!- ordeno mientras el susodicho seguía pensado mientras un Terraformer trato de ahorcarlo haciéndole una llave por la espalda…sin éxito

-Oh, sí, lo siento- se disculpo mientras agarro al Terraformer y lo partió por la mitad usando un movimiento de lucha libre con su rodilla

" _En el Siglo XX, un par de científicos alemanes, Ulrich y Eleanor Mashwitz, observaron las raras acciones de una misteriosa hormiga. Lo que parecía ser una Hormiga normal, se convertido en una especie nunca antes vista. Cuando el Profesor Mashwitz trato de examinarla con sus pinzas. Esta hizo un 'Bang' atronador y un hedor punzantes. Es una contundente_ _ **autodestrucción**_ _"_

" _ **De acuerdo a las investigaciones, la hormiga lo hace mediante la liberación de compuestos volátiles almacenados en su cuerpo"**_

Los dos soldados casi podían ver que de los dedos de Michelle parecía segregar gotas de algún líquido

Ella había tomado al Terraformer por la cara aplastándola y levantándolo en el aire con fuerza, agrietando su cabeza, pero en vez de reventársela, esta lo mando a estrellarse contra otro Terraformer cerca una construcción de piedra, aplastando a ambos, sin embargo. El Terraformer que lanzo se convulsiono, su cabeza y cuerpo se hincho llenándose de ampollas

 **¡BOOM! ¡SPLASH!**

El Terraformer exploto, y la explosión mato al otro también, como si le hubieras metido una granada en la boca

" _Por supuesto, la historia de "Explota cuando se le piñizca, causando sorpresa" viene de la pequeña hormiga no mayor a unos pocos centímetros"_

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

" _Tiene el nombre científico de:_ _ **Camponotus Saudersi**_ _, sin embargo, es bastante oscura y no tiene una traducción fija al español, inglés o japonés. Ni tampoco hay una defensa contra ella"_

Michelle agarro a otro Terraformer tirándolo al y sometiéndolo con una llave, mientras doblo su brazo y aplastando su cabeza con su pierna, haciendo presión para arrancarle el brazo y destrozar su cara, el mismo tiempo

" _ **Michelle la llama. Hormiga Explosiva. Es una rara especie"**_

 **¡BOOM!**

-Tch, ya estás muerto, Huh. Supongo que Akari es más adecuado para esto despues de todo. ¡Akari! ¿Estás listo?- llamo a su subordinado quien salto de la nave inyectándose su droga en el cuello

 **-¡Si, señora!-**

Callahan estaba inexpresivo mientras veía a esos dos, parecían únicos, le daba curiosidad, mas aun sabiendo que ellos podían transformarse sin usar la droga, pero. A él no le concierne, ya que vino a aquí, **a aplastar cucarachas**

-Vaya un dúo dinámico…- burlo para sí mismo mientras perforo el pecho de un Terraformer de un puñetazos matándolo al instante

Cesar vía con una cara de miedo mientras tenía un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos, al ver como casi todas las muestras que habían terminaron siendo destrozadas, y al mismo tiempo, volviéndose inútiles para examinarlas. Pero lo que más lo volvió loco fue ver a UNA de las responsables, el pobre se quería arrancar los pelos de la cabeza

 _-¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO! ¡MIS MUEEEESTRAAAAAAAAS!-_

Cesar se tiro al piso de rodillas mientras lloraba sacándole una gota a casi todos los presentes. El pobre hombre señalo a Michelle que veía el desastre de una forma algo…neutral

-¡Tu misma dijiste que necesitábamos muestras limpias e intactas! ¡Y aun asi las destrozaste todas! ¡PERO QUE MIERDA TIENES EL CABEZA, MUJER!- grito otra vez Cesar de pura rabia…sin embargo se acojono cuando vio esa cara de asesino serial que había puesto Michelle, como si se estuviera preguntando **"¿Debería hacerlo explotar también?"**

Cesar empezó a sudar balas

-¡FUE ALEX!- señalo al otro mexicano quien se le cayó la quijada

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!-

Callahan tenía una cara de póker al ver la escena, solo lo ignoro y se concentro en matar Cucarachas, por alguna razón ahora no se sentía cansado…quizá su cuerpo ya se está acostumbrando, o quizá porque las cucarachas ya no se le acercan y ahora van tras Akari, el solo desestimo

-'Estos niños…'-

 **Mientras con Akari**

Una vez transformado, vio como tres de ellos se acercaba lentamente hacia él, parecían ser los últimos, dado que Callahan y Michelle se encargaron de matar brutalmente al resto.

-Alex, mantente alerta por cualquier cosa en el aire o la distancia. Déjame a estos tres de enfrente, a mi- dijo y el susodicho asintió y agarro un frasco de cristal

-Sí, entendido- él se trepo encima de la nave como sugirió Akari, mientras este con una calma impresionante veía a sus enemigos

-'Esto es extraño. Normalmente cuando me transformo, el miedo y la ira me nublan la mente, y se siente como si una parte inhumana de mi saliera a tomar el control. Pero cuando me transformo con la droga. Se siente como si hubiera emergido de un capullo y todo alrededor de mi es tan claro como el dia-

Inhalo profundamente mientras movia sus brazos en una postura de combate oriental, y exhalo tranquilamente, como en una especie de paz interior, viendo como uno de sus enemigos finalmente se acerco para hacer el primer ataque. El Terraformar estaba a punto de golpear

 **-'No estoy asustando'-**

 **¡BAM! ¡SPLASH!**

Akari había dada una fuerte patada, destrozando los pies del Terraformer quien ni siquiera pudo dar el golpe. Sin embargo, en lugar de caer al piso, algo amarro su brazo derecho a su espalda y quedo suspendido en el aire. Akari tenso el puño y lo levanto suspendiéndolo sin siquiera tocarlo

-Ese fue por mis compañeros de la nave que lograron matar, pero sabes…-

 **¡BAM! ¡CRACK!**

Akari dio otro fuerte golpe en el abdomen del Terraformer, perforándolo y haciendo que de su boca y nariz salga ese grotesco líquido, le salieron venas en el rostro al haber podido sentir eso

 **-Ahora mismo, el hecho de que estés respirando hace que Michelle-san se enoje hasta el extremo. Esto es por ella…-**

Dejo al Terraformer caer al piso completamente inmovilizado, con las piernas partidas e inútiles y sus brazos atados a tu espalda con algo que no puede romper. Akari tenía una expresión seria combinada con la ira

 **-Puedo ocuparme de esto… ¡Uno capturado! ¡Siguiente!-**

Desafió a los otros dos Terraformer, el que capturo se revolcaba en el piso, no podía zafarse no importa cuánto forcejee con su super fuerza, no conseguía nada. En cambio, los otros dos Terraformer, uno de ellos se acerco a atacar con su gran mazo. Mientras Alex veía la pelea desde el tope de la nave

-Es fuerte- Alex vio como Akari veía a sus rivales sin mostrar nervios o miedo ni siquiera agitación, parecía completamente calmado y serio y seguro de lo que hace

-'En mi caso, yo creí en ese tipo de lugar…al llegar, rápidamente tenía que averiguar quién era el más fuerte y de quien debía mantenerme alejado, nada de que presumir pero…era un lugar donde la Muerte era cosa de todos los días. Hasta un idiota podía acostumbrarse a ello. Sin embargo, ellos son increíbles, casi no los he visto pero son soldados profesionales. Esos diez son los tipos más fuertes que he conocido'-

Pensó Alex refiriéndose a todos los comandantes y oficiales del Anexa, incluidos Rex, Cesar, Mercer y Callahan, aun ahora sigue dudando de si Saitama es quien dicen que es

-Pero en este caso, él también lo es. En términos de poder, Akari es lo más cercano a un oficial-

Reflexiono, al ver al Terraformer acercase con su mazo a punto de asestar el golpe

 **-Te veo-**

El Terraformer azoto su mazo con fuerza pero Akari lo bloqueo cruzando sus brazos al frente, el brazo del Terraformer fue jalado por algo y Akari al ver su torso descubierto le dio un poderoso codazo, destrozando su exoesqueleto, luego algo se aferro a su mano y lo tiro al piso. Antes de darse cuenta el Terraformer ya no se podía mover en absoluto, estaba atado con algo que no podía romper sin importar que. Akari rompo el mazo en dos con su pie

 **-¡Dos al Cesto! ¡Siguiente!-** reto al último que quedaba

El Terraformer logro reaccionar y esquivar el pedazo del mazo que Akari de lanzo a toda velocidad, pero el soldado había jalado su brazo con fuerza y antes de darse cuenta. El pedazo de mazo había destrozado su pierna. Alex casi podía verlo, Akari estaba usando los dos pedazos como si fueran poleas

-'Eso es…, tengo que observar detenidamente para verlo bien pero, eso es. **Cuerda,** he escuchado que muchas de las cuerdas que hacen algunas criaturas son suficientemente fuertes para uso militar. Pero Akari no es una araña. El se inyecto, entonces parecen esas antenas. El probablemente ¡Es de tipo insecto! ¡¿Una polilla?!'-

Akari arrojo los dos pedazos del mazo con cuerda hacia el Terraformer inmóvil, envolviéndolo y amarrándolo por el efecto de inercia

 **-¡Tres muestras de Terraformer! ¡Capturados!-**

Michelle veía el desastre con un cara de póker…se suponía que solo debía romperle las extremidades, lo mismo con Callahan, pero es que mueren muy fácil. Los términos destrozando a todas…Cesar casi quería llorar cuando vio el buen trabajo de Akari

-Asi que capturaste a tres ¡Mi subordinado!- dijo orgullosa, pero Cesar solo la veía con una cara de "¿Estás hablando enserio?"

Callahan llego cargando a su espalda a otras tres más. Al parecer solo tuvo que romperle las piernas y los brazos cuando termino con el resto

 **Un rato despues**

Con las seis muestras ya hechas, ahora solo queda, registrar el resto del entorno. Callahan finalmente pudo respirar ahora que la transformación se paso, se sentía más ligero ahora, mucho mejor

-Phew…qué bueno que bueno que no tuve que hacer nada- suspiro Alex al ver como las cosas que pusieron normales de nuevo, bueno, por ahora

-Habla por ti, necesito ir al baño. Demasiada agua…- quejo Callahan que fue detrás de unas rocas…ya que resulta que la bendita nave no tiene un maldito baño

Akari, Michelle y Cesar fueron a revisar el lago cristalino. Casi parecía imposible que esto haya podía ser Marte, el planeta rojo y muerto que ellos creían…era casi irreal

-Una reserva de agua potable tan o más pura que la de la tierra. Es impresionante que con solo descongelarse el centro gélido y la suciedad se consiguió un lago tan cristalino y limpio. Una vez más, la madre naturaleza no impresiona sin falla- menciono Cesar mientras tomaba muestras del agua para revisarla

-Con que puede lavarme este asqueroso jugo de cucaracha me es suficiente- quejo Michelle al sentir ese olor tan horrible en a su alrededor

-Se ve muy bien… ¡Fría!- quejo Akari al tocar el agua

-Maldición, se está metiendo por mi cuello también…- quejo la mujer hormiga mientras bajaba su cremallera…dando una buena vista a los dos hombre jóvenes de ese firme y pronunciado escote

-Pueden llamar a los otros- pregunto

-Si…- los dos se quedaron en trance por un momento

-¿Dónde creen que están mirando? Par de pervertidos- se lavo la cara y los dos reaccionaron asustados

 **-¡Cierto! ¡Los sentimos, ahora vamos!-** se enderezaron al saber que si tentaban su suerte terminarían castrados de una patada

Pero justos cuando estaban por irse…

 **¡SPLASH!**

-¡¿PERO QUE…?!-

Una mano de Terraformer salió del agua agarrando a Michelle por su camisa, llamando la atención de los dos hombres

-¡¿Eh…?!-

-'¡¿E-Estaba en el agua…?!- Michelle fue arrastrada pero podía resistirse lo que podía, sin embargo no pudo agarra la droga a tiempo

-¡Mi…!-

 **¡ZUM! ¡BOOM!**

Akari y Cesar vieron que detrás de ellos, algo cayó del cielo a toda velocidad impactando en el vidrio de la nave, ¡Era otro Terraformer! Pero este se veía extraño, sus piernas eran más grandes y con fibras musculosas

 **-JOHJ-**

Alex se quedo mirando al Terraformer que había ciado del cielo de forma tan repentina y brusca, salvo por sus piernas, se veía como un Terraformer cualquiera, pero tenía dos de esos lazos blancos en sus brazos

-¿Por qué sus piernas son diferentes? Este tipo cayó desde el cielo hacia nosotros ¡¿Habrá saltado hasta aquí?!- sus piernas eran más grandes y musculosas, pero de un color verde oscuro y algunos de sus músculos de color morado, y con fibras tonificadas ¡Parecía un maldito fisicoculturista en esteroides!

-'Yo…realmeeeeente no quiero hacer esto…pero'- Alex agarro el frasco de cristal y lo mordió mientras su transformación empezó a comenzar

 **¡ZUM!**

El Terraformer dio un gran salto y dio una poderosa patada que Alex apenas pudo esquivar mientras su transformación seguía. Ni siquiera le da tiempo, eso hizo que los demás pasajeros gritaran un poco haciendo preocupar a Alex

-Lo siento, pero en esta situación no me queda de otra. No puedo dejarte ir más lejos- el Terraformer lo observaba detenidamente

 **¡CRASH!**

El clavo su pie en el cristal de la nave haciendo a Alex resbalarse e ir directo al rango de ataque del Terraformer

-¡Ugh…!-

 **¡BAM!**

Alex alcanzo a defenderse de la mortal y poderosa patada de la cucaracha, sin embargo le hizo escupir mucha sangre y lo mando a volar lejos de la nave hacían el suelo

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- Callahan había escuchado un gran estruendo y regreso rapido de hacer sus necesidades, pero amplio la mirada cuando vio a Alex ir directo hacia el

 **-¡Ack…!-** Alex escupió sangre al sentir esa patada tan cerca de su estomago

-¡Alex! ¡Cuidado!-

Callahan se lanzo para atraparlo, volteo la vista hacia el lago para ver a Michelle ser arrastrada por otro Terraformer mientras Akari y Cesar no podían hacer nada. Si Cesar cometía un error, podría terminar envenenando a Michelle también

-¡Alex! ¡Callahan-san!- Akari vio como el comandante agarro al otro mexicano pero los dos terminaron en el piso por el impacto

 **¡SPLASH!**

Los dos vieron como Michelle estaba siendo arrastrada cada vez más, algo andaba mal

-'¡¿Qué es esta cosa?! ¡Una cucaracha no puede ser tan fuerte! La…la droga…-

Trato de buscar en su bolsillo, pero ya era muy tarde, el Terraformer la habían logrado arrastrar todo el camino hacía el lago

-¡MICHELLE-SAN!- Akari se lanzo con la mano extendida para agarrarla, pero sorpresivamente para los dos, esta pateo a Akari en la cara

-¿Eh?-

-¡Par de idiotas! ¡Su objetivo está por allá!-

Los dos vieron como la nave estaba empezando a mover, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver al Terraformer conduciéndolo perfectamente

 **-Johj Johji Joh Johjiji Joh-**

Para colmo, otro grupo de Terraformer estaba llegando, eran 15 en total

-'N-No me digas… ¡¿Todo esto estaba planeado?!'- Callahan estaba en shock, al ver como venían hacia acá, Michelle siendo arrastrada, otro Terraformer llevándose la nave y ahora un grupo de combate. Todo era parte de su plan.

La nave ya había despegado

 **-¡VAYAN MALDITA SEA!-** grito Michelle mientras los otros dos fruncieron fuertemente el seño

-¡Maldición! ¡Cesar-san, Alex! ¡Vamos tras ellos!- dirigió Akari para ir directo hacia la nave

-¡Yo me encargo de estos de aquí, vayan!- ordeno Callahan mientras aspiraba el polvo de su espray, transformándose otra vez, viendo como el otro grupo se acercaba

-'Eso es Akari. Eres un buen subordinado'- vio como ellos iban hacia la nave lo mas ripio que podían, mientras Callahan se ponía en posición de batalla contra la cucarachas que venía organizadas

 **-Vengan malditas listillas de mierda. ¡Las voy a aplastar a todas ustedes!-**

Rugió el Comandante de Providencia con una ira asesina y venas brotadas por su rostro y músculos, mientras los Terraformers empezaron a caminar directo hacia al Rinoceronte no solo con mazos si con esas dianas, piedras con cuerda

 **-Johj-**

 **Mientras, en la nave**

Los tripulantes veían algo temerosos como esa cosa había conducido la nave hasta aquí, y parecía saber perfectamente los controles, pero…se veía tan, **indefensa** y **vulnerable** , podría ser su oportunidad de atacar mientras conduce pero. Estaban asustados, no sabía que es lo que esa cosa podría hacer

-No entiendo porque está manejando en lugar de atacarnos…- dijo Jared mientras el Terraformer seguía ahí, manteniendo firme el volante

-Pero…deberíamos escapar mientras la esta…-

 **TAP**

Ya era tarde, el Terraformer puso el piloto automático, se levanto y dirigió su fría mirada hacia ellos que estaban temerosos, estaba a punto de hacer el primer movimiento

-… ¡Mierda!-

Pero cuando todo estaba perdido

 **¡ZUM!**

El Terraformer apenas esquivo lo que parecía ser una piedra que arrojaron con una fuerza y precisión increíble. Le voló parte de la oreja en el proceso

-¡Tch!- Alex maldijo para sí mismo a ver qué falló el tiro, apenas

Sin embargo, el trabajo ya estaba hecho, el Terraformer vio como una cuerda fina se había enredado en su rostro y trato de quitársela y romper con sus dientes, pero… **no podía**

" _Cuerdas…"_

 **-¡Ji…Joh!-** el Terraformer trato de romperla con sus mano, pero tampoco pudo

" _Hay artes marciales que las usan. Hay fibras, que tiene usos militares. Otros organismos en la Tierra hacen lo mismo. Han evolucionado para crear cuerdas resistentes, usándolas en una gran variedad de formas"_

 **-¡JOH!-** una vez más el Terraformer trato de usar sus dientes para romperla, pero no pudo

" _El Organismo que produce la cuerda más resistente. Ese organismo no teje una red como trampa. Ni lanza una red para capturar a su presa. Dedica toda su vida a crear una cuerda,_ _ **que no puede ser cortada**_ _."_

 **¡ZUM!**

Algo se estaba colgando de la nave, y el Terraformer seguía buscando la manera de poder romper esa cuerda que lo sostenía, sin éxito

" _Asi que, ese insecto evoluciono. Es extraño, solemnemente cuelga de una forma descrita como un "niño demonio" según Sei Shonagon. Es una señal común del otoño, en su tierra natal. En el siglo 21 una llegada de parásitos causo un fuerte descenso de su número"_

" _ **El insecto que puede producir cuerdas que pueden soportar 2.5 veces tanto el peso como la tela de una araña del mismo espesor es…"**_

Los tripulantes vieron como la cuerda venia una persona ¡Era Akari! Quien había subido usando esa cuerda super fuerte

" _ **Eumeta Japónica. Endémica de Japón. Es una especie en peligro de extinción"**_

Akari había subido a la nave mientras las cuerdas se pegaban alrededor del Terraformer

-Los deje esperando. Perdón por dejar mi puesto **¡Estamos aquí para salvarlos!-** exclamo mientras tomaba sus cuerdas fuertemente viendo a Terraformer con ira

 **Akari Hizamaru: JAPÓN**

20 años. Masculino. 1m77cm. 69kg

MARS Ranking #6

Operación de O.M: Tipo Insecto

 **-GUSANO CANASTA-**

Ellos vieron que Cesar habían salido volando también del cielo ¡Saltando! Ahora el finalmente se había transformado y no traía nada de ropa en la parte superior, podían ver bien el cambio, su piel era color amarilla casi dorada, se veía viscoso y baboso. Sus brazos se veían de un color negro profundo, sobretodo en sus manos, sus piernas también se veían diferentes. Algo musculosas, pero no tanto como las del Terraformar, pero con esas piernas si era creíble que pudiera llegar de un salto hacia acá. Su rostro tenía líneas negras alrededor de sus ojos, lados laterales y en su mentón

-Como su superior y también un oficial. Pido perdón por esto, les prometo que no volverá a suceder…ahora, **acabemos con este parasito** \- dijo Cesar mientras de su cuerpo empezó a segregar ese líquido tan mortal, pero…había algo raro…

El Terraformer ahora apresado por las cuerdas irrompibles, podía sentir algo raro en el aire, de alguna forma, hacia que sus articulaciones se pusieran rígidas

-Chicos… ¿Alguno de ustedes está familiarizado con el paracaidismo o con el Bungee?- pregunto Akari de repente a sus compañeros…que no tardaron mucho en saber a qué se refería

-Bu…Bueno, cualquiera estaría bien Akari. Lo que tú quieras amigo…-

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Definitivamente no!- interrumpió Yaeko asustada y con unas cuantas lagrimas al saber que es lo que harían

-. . . . . . . . . . –

Cesar y Akari se voltearon hacia ella con una cara seria. Solo dar una sonrisa traviesa y confiada con el pulgar en alto

-¡NI PORQUE SEAN APUESTOS! ¡NO!-

 **¡CLAP!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-**

Los asientos asi como todos los pasajeros salieron eyectados de la nave, mientras Cesar y Akari dirigían su mirada hacia el Terraformar que estaba completamente inmóvil, no solo por las cuerdas. Si no por algo extraño en el ambiente

-¿Estás bien, Akari?-

-S-Si…no se preocupe Cesar-san, mi resistencia es mejor de lo que cree- tartamudeo algo mareado Akari, ¿Razón?

" _El Veneno mas toxico en el planeta"_

-Bien, lo restringiré un poco entonces- dijo Cesar mientras se acercaba al Terraformer que aun estaba inmóvil y completamente inexpresivo

-Ahora bien. Dime ¿Cualquier Terraformer puede conseguir ese tipo de piernas ejercitándose? ¿Corriendo? ¿Haciendo abdominales? ¿Sentadillas quizás? Supongo que no…ese cuerpo es simplemente diferente. Tú, eres una langosta ¿Cierto?-

El Terraformer seguía inexpresivo mientras Cesar lo miraba detenidamente. El aun no podía moverse, y esa sustancia en el ambiente…lo mareaba

 **Mientras tanto, con Michelle**

-¡AH!- ella tomo una última bocanada de aire cuando esa cucaracha la había agarrado al fondo del agua. Ahora podía ver mejor. Era más diferente de lo que esperaba

-'Tch. Estamos yendo muy profundo. Peor aún, las manos de este tipo, son como ventosas, no las puede quitar'- quejo al ver que había agarrado uno de sus senos, para fastidio suyo

Ella vio el resto de su cuerpo, examinándolo

-'Sus piernas tiene forma de cepillo que le permiten agarrar el agua con facilidad. Su propulsión debajo del agua es mejor de lo que esperaba. Su espalda también es diferente. Su cuerpo está diseñado para combates bajo el agua, esto no es una cucaracha… ¿Sera… **un Escarabajo Buceador?** -

El Terraformer seguía bajando cada vez más

-'¿Habrá evolucionado en un Escarabajo Buceador en lugar de una cucaracha? Incluso asi, sus caras se ven familiares. Aunque los Escarabajos Buceadores de la Tierra son mucho más bonitos que las cucarachas-

Seguían bajando cada vez más

-'¿Sera que cuando las cucarachas fueron enviadas a Marte hace 500 años, se habrán colado algún Escarabajo Buceador con ellas? ¿Podrían haber sobrevivido a pesar de la falta de agua en esos tiempos?- se pregunto para sí misma

Hubo un silencio mientras seguían bajando cada vez más

-'Haha…tengo bastante imaginación. No hay forma de que algo asi pasara'- Michelle recordó cuando busco aquellos archivos en las base de datos de la U-NASA, una foto del equipo enviado hace 20 años, el BUGS #2 buscando una foto de la tripulación y cuáles fueron sus cirugías, también foto de su padre

Las Cucarachas como estas fueron transformadas en otras especies debido a que las cambiaron. Se sometieron a la Cirugía Insecto…y la única forma fue…

 **Con Cesar y Akari**

-No cabe duda, estuve viendo los archivos y notas de perfiles de toda la tripulación que se sometió a la Cirugía Insecto hace 20 años. No cabe duda, uno de los tripulantes era una "Langosta"- menciono Cesar seriamente haciendo a Akari fruncir el seño

-¿De la era de nuestros padres…? **¿Dices que ellos…profanaron sus cuerpos?** \- pregunto Akari ahora con ira, estas bastardas

 **Con Michelle**

Ella apretó fuerte mente el brazo del Terraformer al penar en lo que pudieron haberle hecho al cuerpo de su padre. Rompió en exoesqueleto de su mano haciéndolo soltarla

 **-¡SKREEE!-**

El Terraformer soltó el agarre quietando una parte de la armadura de Michelle en el proceso. Se acomodo los lentes y se preparo para tratar de regresar a la superficie

 **Con Callahan**

-¡RAAAAAAAAGH!-

 **¡CRASH! ¡SPLASH!**

El Comandante de Providencia perforo a otra cucaracha usando su cuerno, dejándola hecha pedazos por la fuerza de impacto. Otra se acerco con su mazo pero Callahan la agarro de la cara y se la arranco, tomo el mazo y lo uso para destrozarle la cabeza a otra que se le acerco por la espalda

 **-JOHJ-**

 **-JOHJI JOH JOJI-**

Los Terraformer usaron sus dianas y lanzaron proyectiles de piedra hacia el comandante que se cubrió con sus brazos. Su armadura no recibía casi ni un rasguño por eso. Pero estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo el cansancio, respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil

-'¡Maldita sea! ¡Debo darme prisa!'-

-¡HAAAAAAAAGH!-

Callahan agarro una gran piedra y se la arrojo a un grupo de tres, dos de ellas lograron esquivarlo pero la otra termino aplastada en pedazos

-Haaa…haaa…aaah…m-maldición…-

El se tambaleaba un poco al ver como se acercaban cada vez mas…el tiempo que le quedaba antes de perder el aliento, era poco

 **Con Akari y Cesar**

 **¡CRASH!**

El Terraformer uso un gran impulso para romper el piso de la nave donde las cuerdas los sujetaban, perdiendo en agarre. Este se levanto rápidamente y pateo un pedazo de escombro directo hacia los dos chicos. Pero Akari lo desvío

-Esta nave no va a detenerse…-

El Terraformer seguía viéndolos

- **¡Voy a derrotarte…!-**

 **-¡EN DOS MINUTOS!-**

Gritaron los soldados al unisonó, mientras sus respectivos enemigos seguía tras ellos. Callahan sudando y jadeando cada vez más. Mientras Akari y Cesar veían al Terraformer Langosta manteniendo sus respectivas poses de lucha. Y Michelle zafándose del agarre del Escarabajo Buceador

 **¿Y el equipo?**

Los demás miembros que cayeron de la nave ahora estaban en el aire, yendo hacia el suelo en lo que sería una muerte segura. Yaeko tenía una mirada perdida mientras salian pequeñas lagrimas, al ver que estaba cayendo hacia su fin

-Oye…um…asi que… ¿Vamos…a…morir?- pregunto a cualquiera de los demás compañeros que estaban cayendo

-…-

-O-Oye… ¿Lo sabías? He escuchado que cuando el Gusano Canasta abre su escotilla, usa un solo hilo como paracaídas para que el viento lo lleve a tierras lejanas. Estoy seguro de que la cuerda de Akari va a…-

 **-¡NO HAY ESPERANZA!-** grito Yaeko mientras se acercaban mas al suelo, según ella

 **-¡Peso 55kg sabes! ¡55KG! Mierda, ¡¿POR QUÉ DIJE ESO?! ¡AAAH! ¡Si solo me hubiera abrochado el cinturón de seguridad durante la evacuación! ¡WAAAAH! ¡NUNCA ME HA PASADO NADA BUENO EN MI VIDA! ¡MI PADRE SE FUE CUANDO NACI Y MIS CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑA MIS COMPAÑEROS SE BURLABAN DE MI PORQUE MI MADRE ERA SOLTERAA!-**

Yaeko seguía llorando mientras caían, un destello pasaba a través de ellos mientras el suelo se acercaba cada vez más

-¡NUNCA HE TENIDO SUERTE CON LOS CHICOS! ¡SOLO HE CONOCIDO A CHICOS FEOS! ¡INBECILES GUAPOS Y VIEJOS PERVERTIDOS!-

Yaeko no dejaba de chillar mientras seguían cayendo

 **¡ZUM!**

-¡WHOA!-

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Alex había volado alrededor cogiendo todos los hilos que Akari había puesto sobre sus compañeros, atrapándolos en el aire antes de llegar al suelo

-Eres una cobarde, Yaeko…- bromeo Alex mientras se mantenía en el aire

-¡Alex, juro que te follare cuando estemos en tierra!- le grito Yaeko con lágrimas de felicidad

-…-

-Eso no es necesario. Pero gracias- rio mientras aleteaba con su otro brazo…de una forma bastante cómica

-Oye… ¿Realmente deberíamos estar volando tan rapido?- le pregunto ya que Alex seguía aleteando con otra mano, que realmente se veía gracioso…como una paloma

-Sí, uh…están más pesados de lo que pensé, y no soy muy bueno volando de todas formas ¡Lo siento chicos, no puedo soportar a tantos de ustedes a la vez!- quejo mientras seguía aleteando con más fuerza y bajaba lentamente y con cuidado

 **-¡ERES UN COBARDE ALEX! ¡NO ME QUIERO CAER!-** volvió a llorar Yaeko haciendo a Alex tambalearse

Alex maldijo para sí mismo

-'¡Tch! Lo siento Akari, Cesar, paran unos minutos antes de que pueda ir a ayudarles. Ellos están bien, se que lograran manejar esto ¡Porque demonios dudo! ¡Ellos acabaran con esa cosa en un santiamén!'- pensó ahora sonriente, no había nada de qué preocuparse

¿Cierto?

 **En la nave…**

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

-¡BUUARRRGH!-

-¡CESAR-SAAAAN!-

 **-JOHJ JI-**

El Terraformer le dio una mortal patada en el estomago a Cesar quien escupió una gran cantidad de sangre al estrellarse en la parte trasera de la nave

 **En el lago…**

Michelle se despego del Terraformer, y nado lo más rapido que pudo hacia la superficie. Sin embargo este volvió y el agarro de su pie jalándola de nuevo al fondo del lado, ella rechino los dientes al saber que no sería tan fácil

" _El encuentro ya estaba decidido. Dese ese momento. Michelle había entendido instintivamente que los cadáveres del BUGS #2 habían sido usados por las Cucarachas. Gracias a su percepción, ella se sintió._ _ **Sacudida hasta la medula.**_ _Habiendo sido arrastrada a esta profundidad, ni siquiera Michelle. Tendría una oportunidad"_

El Terraformer seguía bajando cada vez más, su expresión era completamente neutral, mientras Michelle tenía el seño frunció, pensando en qué hacer

" _El Escarabajo Buceador tiene un cuerpo aerodinámico. Con ventosas en las patas delanteras, y patas traseras en forma de aletas. Además, ciertos insectos acuáticos utilizan cierto sistema de respiración. Ellos llenan el huevo de su espalda y aletas con aire, pero a diferencia de los tanques de gas. Este suministro no decrece estrictamente. Una vez que el oxigeno almacenado es usado. La presión del CO2 se incremente, causando que el oxigeno en el agua que lo rodea. Se vaporice. Asi la capacidad es más de diez veces que la de un recipiente de gas del mismo tamaño. Entonces, incluso si no tiene branquias, el Escarabajo Buceador puede estar 10 minutos bajo el agua, mas docenas si está limpia"_

" _Por otro lado. Incluso con el entrenamiento, una criatura terrestre como Michelle solo puede mantenerse bajo el agua, durante unos dos minutos máximo. Del mismo modo, el poder de la Hormiga Explosiva probablemente fallaría en hacer explotar al enemigo ya que la temperatura de la criatura es tan fría como la del agua que la rodea. A este punto. Michelle, no tiene oportunidad de ganar"_

Aun en esta situación, Michelle hace un movimiento nadando de lado a su oponente, poniendo una extraña llave de lucha sobre sus piernas, cruzando una sobre la otra y dejando una entendida sobre ella, formando un candado de tijera, donde ninguno de los dos podía moverse

"… _Con las probabilidades en contra, Michelle, ella impide el movimiento del enemigo, y cierra sus ojos. Llevando toda la fuerza que pueda reunir hacia sus piernas._ _ **Y cuenta…dos minutos**_ _"_

" _Asfixia: Etapa Uno"_

 **TERRAFORMER:**

 **00:58**

 **MICHELLE:**

 **00:28**

" _De varias segundos a docenas (Puede ser extendido si se entrena) Dolor por la falta de oxigeno y acumulación de CO2 en el torrente sanguíneo"_

" _Asfixia: Etapa Dos"_

El Terraformar se frenéticamente, no sabía que pasaba o lo que le pasaba, pero Michelle seguía ahí, tranquila, con los ojos cerrados

 **TERRAFORMER:**

 **01:24**

 **MICHELLE:**

 **01:19**

" _De 30 segundos a dos minutos desde que la Etapa Uno empezó; Alta presión sanguínea, convulsiones, cianosis, incontinencia"_

" _Asfixia: Etapa 3"_

Seguía moviéndose frenéticamente, pero ahora parecía que ya no se podía mover, el Terraformer no sabía que estaba pasando, cuando ahora está en su terreno y aun asi…pero ella seguía calmada y serena

 **TERRAFORMER:**

 **01:41**

 **MICHELLE:**

 **01:32**

" _Despues de avanzar la Etapa Dos; perdida del conocimiento, cese de las convulsiones,_ _ **peligro de muerte**_ _"_

" _Las Cucarachas no sienten el miedo, por lo tanto._ _ **Se confunden**_ _._ _Confundida de que sus piernas que supuestamente otorgan la mejor movilidad bajo el agua. No mueven ni un milímetro. En este momento, Michelle posee una posición altamente ventajosa. Si el enemigo tuviera receptores de dolor, estaría llorando de dolor. Pero ni asi, Michelle lo soltaría ni un poco"_

 **¡SNAP!**

" _Como su apariencia sugiere. La Técnica "Figure 4 Log Lock"_

 **2:00**

" _ **SI ES MATENIDA POR DOS MINUTOS. PUEDE ROMPER LOS HUESOS"**_

Las sagradas piernas que se le otorgaron para matar bajo el agua. Se habían roto, el Terraformer seguía confundido. Amplio la mirada en shock, no lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía

" _Pero…ni siquiera los nadadores experimentados bucean solos. Una vez que se corta el suministro de oxigeno. El cerebro rápidamente deja de funcionar. Luchar dos minutos sin respirar ha superado, incluso el sistema cardiovascular mejorado de Michelle. Ella incluso ha perdido la lucidez necesaria para terminar el bloqueo de piernas y nadas a la superficie. La resucitación no será posible una vez que ella alcance el Cuarto Estado de la Asfixia. Todo lo que le esperaría. Sería la Muerte"_

Alex logro descender, con el resto de sus compañeros suspirando de alivio. Pero cuando vieron lo que tenían enfrente, ampliaron la vista en shock y horros

-¡SEÑOR CALLAHAAAAAAAAAAN!-

 **¡BAM! ¡CRASH!**

 **-JOH-**

 **-JOHJI-**

 **-JI…JOHJI…-**

 **¡BOOM! ¡STAMP!**

Callahan y hacia ahí. En el piso tirado de rodillas, mientras los Terraformer azotaban sus mazos fuertemente en su espalda, cabeza y piernas, en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo no podían romper su cuerno. Y su armadura tampoco parecía ceder, pero estaba escupiendo sangre, al parecer el daño era dentro de su cuerpo

Había perdido el aliento otra vez, su armadura le impedía respirar, y los Terraformer no parecía que iban a parar hasta que deje de respirar y muera para proceder a ir con los otros

Callahan parecía estar por perder el conocimiento hacia su posible muerte, cerrando los ojos lentamente

 _-"Martha…Katy…"-_

Una imagen de tres personas paso por su mente, antes de cerrar los ojos

 **En la nave…**

 **-…JI…JOHJU…-**

El Terraformer piso fuerte al ver a Cesar escupiendo una buena cantidad de sangre en el lugar donde impacto, mientras Akari veía en shock e irá a su compañero mientras el Terraformer seguía ahí

-¡CESAR-SAAAAAN!-

Lo peor, es que el Terraformar seguía de pie, cuando en realidad debería de estar convulsionándose y morir en menos de unos segundos, técnicamente el solo tener contacto con el mortalmente venenoso cuerpo de Cesar es suficiente para matar a cientos de Cucarachas

Y sin embargo…

-'¡Imposible! Sus piernas dieron un impacto limpio y aun asi… ¡¿Habrán conseguido alguna especie de inmunidad?! …no…no es posible, si el poder de Michelle-san funciona en ellos…entonces…'- Akari se volteo a ver a Cesar, sin embargo el abrió los ojos en shock

-'No…no puede ser… ¡No es que no funcione el veneno… **es que no le puso!'** \- el vio que el abdomen de Cesar estaba seco, no había ni un miligramo de veneno

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO?! ¡CESAR-SAN!- se dirigió a su compañero que se levanto lentamente

Cesar tenía una expresión demasiado seria, incluso para alguien como él, parecía que más que intención asesina, era otra cosa, era… **determinación**

-Ese Terraformer…, es simplemente importante. No solo el hecho de que consiguiera la Cirugía Insecto, no solo el hecho de que pueda utilizar las maquinas que los humanos tenemos, es… **TODO**. No puedo darme el lujo de perder, una muestra tan valiosa para analizar. Incluso si la muerte está sobre la mesa…Yo…Yo… **¡YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE ME ESCAPE DE LAS MANO! ¡LOS SECRETOS QUE ALBERGA EN SU ADN, SU METABOLISMO, SU TODO! ¡DEBO TENERLO, EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES! ¡Y LO HARE SIN ARRIESGAR LA VIDA DE MIS COMPAÑEROS!** -

Estaba loco, pero había algo mas…, Akari podía verlo, y no solo porque Rex se lo había dicho antes

-'Rex-san tenía razón. Su hermano es un científico loco con una determinación y voluntad monstruosas. Pero sigue siendo un buen hermano…'- Akari suspiro mientras el veneno volvió a su cuerpo

-En ese caso… ¡Permítame ayudarlo!- se puso a su lado en posición de combate. El Terraformer vio a los dos humanos, sobre todo a Cesar que se pudo poner de pie, confundido

-Hehe. ¿Raro no…? Esas piernas de langosta, que en una escala humana son tan fuertes que pueden llevarte a la cima de un edificio en un solo salto. Y aun asi, debes estar pensando "¿Por qué no puedo aplastarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo? ¡¿Por qué no puedo destrozarlo?! **Como el insecto que es"** ¿No es asi?...Te diré porque…-

Cesar señalo al Terraformer que seguía ahí, mirándolo detenidamente

- **Porque eres una Cucaracha. Apuesto a que la Langosta del BUGS# 2…podía hacerte pedazos con el mínimo esfuerzo…-** el científico loco dejo escurrir su veneno a través de sus dedos mientras le susurro algo a Akari

Cesar camino lentamente al Terraformar mientras hablaba

-Tu fuerza, velocidad y resistencia son increíbles, te otorgo eso. Incluso si nunca hayas visto una unidad de evacuación a alta velocidad en persona. Sabes cómo usar las maquinas que los humano han dejado atrás. O, aprendiste del que lo descubrió, en ese caso, probablemente tengas un jefe. Viendo que no estás vacilando, tu jefe puede tener algún tipo de programa. Honestamente ustedes tienen una velocidad y fuerza muscular terribles, pero…aun asi…-

Cesar se limpio la sangre de la boca mientras vio al Terraformer con ira asesina

 **-Te arrepentirás de meterte en nuestro camino…-**

 **¡ZUM!**

La Langosta se abalanzo sobre Cesar con una poderosa patada, pero este la recibió sujetando su pierna en el proceso, el dolor era horrible, pero todo iba de acuerdo al plan. **El dedo de Cesar atravesó el abdomen del Terraformer**

-¡AHORA, AKARI!-

-¡HAI!-

El pelinegro se lanzo, primer envolviendo la pierna que Cesar había sujetado sacando rápidamente su dedo de su abdomen, en solo unos segundos. El Terraformer dejo de moverse, pero…no estaba muerto, Cesar sonreía para sí mismo.

" _En las selvas amazónicas de Sudamérica. Existe muchas Comunidades Indígenas que utilizan el veneno de las Ranas Dardo Dorada, para la caza de sus alimentos. Las comunidades indígenas de las costas colombianas y Panamá las someten al calor para exudar ese peligroso veneno y cuidadosamente lo frotan en sus dardos y flechas, de ahí el nombre local. Y_ _mantienen su efecto mortal por más de 2 años. El animal en cuestión, no muere al ser disparado por el dardo, si muriera intoxicado, sería terrible para el consumo. Por ello los Indígenas utilizan un mínima cantidad que solo provoca parálisis en ellos. De esa forma, no hay peligro para el consumo"_

El Terraformer seguía con los ojos abiertos y respirando. Pero no podía moverse, en lo absoluto, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. En una completa parálisis muscular, Akari había marrado sus manos y Cesar se lo quedo viendo

-Oye… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema? Estoy tan cerca y no puedes utilizar tus piernas…hump, eso pensé- Cesar se aparto y golpeo el pecho del Terraformer con su dedo y este cayó al piso con un sonido sordo, no podía moverse, sus dos piernas estaban petrificadas en la misma posición, al igual que el resto de sus miembros

Cesar se tiro sobre la nave jadeando un poco

-¡M-Maldición…eso fue…algo emocionante!- rio el científico loco mientras jadeaba

-Y que lo digas…eso fue peligroso, de no ser porque tenías un plan, esto hubiera sido completamente improvisado…jeje-

-Tú también tenías un plan ¿No es asi, Akari?- pregunto y el susodicho sonrió levemente, al ver que tenia hilo en su mano derecha, amarrado al volante

-Lo he medido precisamente. Ya que sé que Michelle-san se encargara de su oponente antes de que se acaben sus dos minutos…-

Y el tiempo corría.

 **Con el resto…**

El bulto de hilo cerca del lago empezó a terminar mientras la nave continuaba en línea recta. Y justo cuando se tenso. Este jalo a Michelle hacia la superficie bruscamente en su abdomen, haciéndola escupir el agua al mismo tiempo y recobrando la consciencia

-¡GAH! ¡GAHAH!- Michelle salió del lago en una sola pieza, mientras escupía el agua

 **¿Y Callahan…?**

El Comandante seguía ahí, mientras las Cucarachas que aun quedaban lo trataban de matar…y el capitán estaba perdiendo la consciencia…mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos

-'¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto…?'- pensó mientras sentía que perdía sus fuerza…cuando cerró los ojos, de nuevo paso un recuerdo por su cabeza

 **Flashback**

" _¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Papa ha vuelto!" se podía ver a una pequeña niña de no más de 13 años con cabello rubio y unas coletas exclamar con una expresión preocupada_

 _De lo que sería la cocina, salió un hermosa y joven mujer, que aparentaba estar en sus 25 años, pero en realidad era mucha más mayor. De cabello negro azabache y una figura bien cuidada y sexy_

" _¡Callan, cariño te viste increíble en la tele! Aunque me tenias preocupada" vemos al Capitán Callahan abrazar a su esposa quien lo recibió también un con beso_

" _Tranquila, todo estará bien… ¡No hay forma de que no pueda lidiar con algo como una simple cirugía!" sonrió confiado sin embargo, la preocupación y miedo estaba en los ojos de su esposa_

" _Escuche que iras a Marte. A encontrar la cura de esa terrible enfermedad… pero, no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento" dijo su esposa nerviosa y con un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Callahan la sabia, las probabilidades de morir en Marte son del 100%...pero no le dirá eso a su esposa_

" _Tranquila, que puede ser peor que los EVOS, he peleado con esas cosas por años. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, te lo aseguro"- la abrazo tiernamente para calmarla y ella devolvió el abrazo fuertemente_

 _Callahan veía a su única hija detrás de su esposa, que tenía también una mirada preocupada. Y un poco llorosa_

" _¿Qué te pasa, Katy? ¿Por qué esa cara?"- el deshizo el abrazo y se arrodillo para ponerse a la altura de su hija. Ella se limpio un poco las lágrimas_

" _E-Es que…mucho tengo miedo, cuando estaban los EVOS, llegabas lastimado, a veces lleno de heridas… ¡He incluso una vez casi te matan! ¡Es…es solo que…yo…yo…!"- ella no pudo seguir ya que Callahan habían puesto su mano sobre su cabeza de forma tranquilizadora mientras sonreía_

" _Tranquila, todo estará bien. Me han lastimado, pero siempre me he levantado una y otra vez… ¿Sabes por qué?" Callahan levanto a su hija hasta arriba haciéndola reir mientras la movia en el aire y sonreía lindamente. Ver esa sonrisa, hacia que todo valiera la pena_

" _¡Jajaja! ¡Si, si, lo sé! ¡Y eso porque…!"_

" _ **¡Mi Papa es el Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo!"**_

Callahan abrió los ojos de golpe, las venas le brotaron en su cara, al recordar esa imagen…una foto de tres personas, eran, él, su esposa y su hija el dia de su cumpleaños. La inocente sonrisa de su pequeña. La razón por la que está aquí, la razón por la que debe volver vivo. Todo volvió a su cabeza cuando recobro su energía de golpe

 **-¡RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-**

Las cucarachas no lo entendían, dejo de respirar por unos momentos, pero ahora se había levanto de golpe con un fuerte rugido mientras flexionaba los músculos. Callahan vio a las cucarachas con ira asesina

 **-¡LIKE I COULD JUST LET ALL OF YOU KILL ME THAT EASY!-**

Callahan agarro a un Terraformer por su cabeza y la aplasto en un instante dejando sus restos salieran volando. Perforo a otro Terraformer en el pecho usando su brazo. Partió a otro por la mitad usando su cuerno mientras los demás se alejaban lentamente

" _Los Rinocerontes Blancos tiene un mecanismo especial adherido a su metabolismo que los diferencia de otras especies de Rinocerontes. Estos usan el mismo principio que los Camellos, al almacenar una gran cantidad de agua, una vez que usan la cantidad normal. Recurren a usar su "Segundo Tanque" por ello son capaces de ganar contra otros Rinocerontes una vez que estos se agotan"_

" _ **¡Es el mecanismo de supervivencia que solo pueden usar si tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y espíritu para seguir viviendo!"**_

" _ **¡Y el tiempo que le toma al Rinoceronte el recobrar sus fuerzas es de…!"**_

Callahan se lanzo contra los Terraformer que tratan de escapar, destrozándolos de forma salvaje. Agarro a uno por el cuello y aplasto contra otro clavándolos en el piso, embistió y perforo a dos que estaban a su derecha en el pecho. Y el último que había visto la masacre se estaba preparando para la retirada, pero Callahan ya lo había agarro por la cintura

 **-¡HAH!-**

 **¡CRACK! ¡SPLASH!**

El arranco al Terraformer de su cintura y perforo su pecho con su cuerno, matándolo al instante

" _ **¡01:35!"**_

El Comandante de Providencia vio el desastre asqueroso de forma neutral y escupió al piso

-Hump, parece que no pudieron conmigo cuando tome mi segundo aliento…-

Camino hacia la dirección donde estaban los demás pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Michelle salir del lago repentinamente

-'¿Qué demonios?'-

 **En la nave**

-¡Ahora voy a detenerlo!- Akari jalo la el volante de la nave haciendo que este frenara bruscamente, no podía apartarse de Cesar ya que se podría caer, la nave empezó a descender bruscamente, pero en la pantalla empezó a moverse y hacer sonidos que llamo la atención de los dos

 **¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!**

-¿Una transmisión? ¿De quién es?- Akari llevo a Cesar en su hombro y vieron que se trataba de la Divisan #2 La Federación Romana y la otra era, de los japoneses

 **Mientras con Michelle**

Ella tosió mas agua mientras se recostaba en el piso y cerró los ojos por un momento, pero solo unos segundos despues los abrió de golpe

-¡Ah!-

Se levanto confundida mientras recordaba que paso

-'¡Estoy en la superficie! Como… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Abre tomado mi desayuno…? ¡A la mierda con eso, estoy en Marte!'-

Ella vio que su cuerpo y cabello goteaba agua, su cara y toda su ropa estaba igual de mojada

-'¿Agua? ¡Es cierto, en el lago…!'-

-Hum…-

Ella bajo la mirada hacia el Terraformer que tenía enfrente, al parecer aun tenía la llave de piernas

 **¡CRACK!**

Michelle le rompió las piernas y el Terraformer parecía dejar salir un ruido ilegible, este se volteo y uso sus brazos para arrastrarse hacia el lago

-Ya veo, estoy comenzando…a recordar- ella puso su pie sobre el Terraformer y agarro su brazo derecho

-Fue con este brazo, verdad- dijo con inexpresiva al recordad cuando agarro su pecho. Esta no dudo en torcérselo hasta arrancarlo de cuajo dejando al Terraformer indefenso

Cuando dejo eso, vio que en su pie había algo amarrado, ella lo tomo y lo examino

-… ¿Cuerda? …Ya veo, asi que Akari fue el que me salvo…-

 **¡BAM!**

Ella se volteo al ver que algo cayo a su lado, se trataba del Terraformer que había tratado de tomar la nave y con el que Akari y Cesar habían peleado, se veía en perfectas condiciones, con la excepción que de su pierna izquierda y manos estaba atado pero su otra pierna estaba libre y extendida, no le tomo mucho para suponer lo peor

-¡Hijo de puta!- Michelle s vio al Terraformer con odio puro

-¡Que les hiciste a mis comp…!-

 **¡BAM!**

 **-¡OUCH!-**

 _-¡ECHEN PAJA!-_

 **¡BAAAM!**

 **-¡AAAAUUUUCH!-**

-¿Qué…?- Michelle se volteo para ver que Akari también cayó del suelo y también Cesar pero este cayó sobre él, Cesar se empezó a apartar aplastando la espalda de Akari en el proceso, para dolor suyo,

-¡Oh, Michelle-san estoy feliz de que estés bien!- llamo este sonriente mientras Cesar se dejo caer al piso quejándose de su ciática

Ella tenía una gota al ver la escena hace rato

-¿Este tipo no los derribo de la nave…?- señalo al Terraformer que segui ahí…sin moverse en absoluto

-Cesar lo paralizo con el veneno y yo lo ate. Aunque bueno, yo quería atraparlo con el otro que tú venciste, y arrojar a ambos a la bolsa de insectos. Asi que lo ate con mi cuerda y di una vuelta en "U" y volví aquí. Y…um…bueno, ya sabes, jeje- rio inocentemente al recordar como terminaron las cosas

 **-¡J-JOH…!-**

Ellos vieron que el Terraformer se tambaleaba, pero termino cayendo al piso con sus extremidades aun inmóviles, parecía un maniquí que cayó de frente…literalmente

-La parálisis durara al menos unas 5 horas, no use mucho porque no quería matarlo, aunque tampoco use lo suficiente para que dure todo el dia. Pero Akari ya ato sus extremidades, no hay de qué preocuparse- Cesar levanto el pulgar con una cara sonriente, aunque estaba muy herido.

El Científico loco se levanto de a poco

-Alex debe estar cuidando de los demás. Callahan-san seguramente ya termino con el otro grupo de Terraformers, no hay bajas. Tú debes de seguir sin aliento, asi que deje que me ocupe de esto- Akari puso su chaqueta sobre ella para ir por el Terraformar

-…Heh…-

-¡¿ACK?!- Michelle sonrió levemente y le topo la cabeza a Akari a modo de juego dejándolo sin respirar

-¿Quién está sin aliento aquí? Tú no te ves tan firma tampoco. Además esta chaqueta apesta a mierda-

Ella suspiro mientras veía que el Terraformar finalmente perdió el conocimiento, quizá el veneno sigue siendo igual de potente, pero al menos no estaba muerto, quizás de disipe despues de un rato

-Cielos. Me retracto, Akari. No eres un buen subordinado…-

-¿Hum?-

 **¡BAM!**

-¡ACK! ¡ESO DUELE!-

Michelle le dio una "palmada" en la espalda con fuerza haciendo a Akari dar un fuerte grito de dolor

-Eres un buen Hombre-

El pobre de Akari termino en el suelo sujetando su espalda, mientras Cesar veía con una expresión en blanco, este palideció cuando vio que Michelle lo miro también, él puso los brazos en defensa

-¡N-N-No es necesario la recompensa, ya sé que también soy…!-

-Eres un idiota- interrumpió de forma brusca la mujer hormiga que fue a ver cómo estaba el Terraformar que capturaron. Cesar solo se quedo ahí…con la sonrisa petrificada…mientras baja una gota por su frente

-'Al menos es mejor que te rompan la espalda'- pensó aliviado mientras Akari se levanto de apoco y suspiro

-¡Bueno! ¡Tenemos dos terraformer del tipo insecto! ¡En la bolsa!- felicito Michelle al ver el buen trabajo. A Cesar le sorprendían sus cambios de humor

-Oigan, si ya terminaron su plática. ¿Podemos ir por los demás?- los tres se voltearon para ver a Callahan regresar de quien sabe dónde o cuando aparecía o cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí. Pero se veía cansado

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí? Te vez horrible- pregunto Michelle al ver que parte de su uniforme estaba desgarrado sin embargo este se estiro y paso de lejos

-Tengo…mucha…mucha sed…de nuevo- ignoro a Michelle mientras que aun consumido por el cansancio

Se tumbo dejo caer su cara al lago…

Ellos tenían una gota cuando lo vieron derrumbarse asi no más

Empezaron a salir burbujas del agua…

La gota se hizo más grande

-Este… ¿Lo ayudamos?- pregunto Akari

-Déjalo, el solo sabrá como salir…- respondió Michelle mientras se estiro

-Como sea, hay que reagruparnos y regresar a la unidad de evacuación- ordeno Michelle, y cuando menciono la nave. Los dos sudaron balas y ella lo noto

-Hum, ¿Qué sucede Akari, Cesar?-

Las burbujas se detuvieron…y Callahan salió disparado del lago, ellos lo veían con varia gotas ahora

 **Al rato**

Ahora que todos estaban reagrupados, era hora de regresar a la nave…el problema. Bueno, la cara que tenia Michelle cuando vio la nave lo describía muy bien. Ella no tenia palabras, solo seguía viendo el desastre con la boca abierta

-Lo…lo siento. No…no vimos ningún lugar bueno para aterrizar, asi que…este…pues…- Akari al igual que Cesar, los dos sudaban balas tratando de explicar

-¡FUE AKARI!- señalo el mexicano a su compañero

-¡FUIMOS LOS DOS!- devolvió el japonés viendo a su "cómplice" con dagas

-Bueno…um, antes del "aterrizaje" recibimos dos transmisiones. Eran llamadas de S.O.S- informo Akari, llamando la atención de su capitana

-¿De quienes?- pregunto preocupada

-Del Escuadrón 6(Roma) y el Escuadrón 1(Japón)-

 **Con el Escuadrón 4**

En la parte de las pirámides. Los soldados veían a sus enemigos que se aproximaban

-Todos los no combatientes…- empezó Asimov mientras los demás le seguían

-No hay ningún no combatiente-

-No en este escuadrón-

 **-¡Muy, vamos! ¡A ponerle un alto al legado de Rahab!-** ordeno el comandante Ruso mientras las transformación comenzaba

 **-Como tú digas anciano…-** dijo un Rex bastante serio pero sonriente mientras las líneas azules recorrían sus brazos

* * *

 **¡FIN!**

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **¡UUUUF! La verdad sigo sin entender porque me encariñe tanto con esta historia. Quizá sea por la increíble cantidad de posibilidades o porque simplemente los momento badass recorren mi mente. Posiblemente sea el ultimo o quizás no, quién sabe. Como sea espero les haya gustado. Debo ponerme al dia con el manga de Terra Formars una vez esto termine, sin mencionar que debo ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo desde mañana, aun me queda mucho por actualizar**

 **Por tanto, pronto mis amigos, pronto verán "Hiken no Issei" y "HIGHSCHOOL DXD SECOND SON" Se los prometo, como un buen amigo que soy y espero que este cap les haya sigo muy de su agrado. Por cierto, no es por ser quisquilloso, pero me gustaría ver críticas más constructivas y concisas, para saber que les gusto más o si hubo un error, en alguna parte, para corregirlo más adelante, si es posible. Una opinión detalla. Ya que eso sería muy agradecido**

 **Si es la primera vez que ves una de mis historias, no olvides ver mi página principal para entrenarte con más de mi contenido y asi poder seguir creciendo. Si te gusto agrégala a favoritos y no olvides seguirme en esta estupenda página**

" **Sus reviews son MUY importantes"**

 **¡Mata ne~! ¡Min'na-san~! ^w^/**

 **PD (Ahora si hablando en serio): LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERA "MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES"**


End file.
